Timeless Beauty
by Priestess of Passion
Summary: AU Bulma, chi, and 18 is forced back in time caught in the middle of one of Japan's biggest war. The things they encounter, the journey that will begin their lives, the secrete behind it all, the mystery and the twist in the plot...will hopefully get you
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: I'm so very sorry for not update this story for so long, it's just that I got caught up with my other stories and kind of lost my inpiration for this fic, but I got it back as I read through it again. So here I am! (plz don't kill me haha). 

I've gone through and edited, improved, and re-posted this for the better. Main difference from the first post?

-The main enemy is no longer Frieza.  
-Everything is made neater.  
-Grammar, spelling mistakes have been corrected and improved.  
-Updates will be more continuous and frequent.  
-Chapters will be longer.

So with these new improvements I hope you like it!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own them. Akira Toriyama won't be liking the way I'm using the characters.

* * *

_**Timeless Beauty**_

-  
-

Prologue

"Hey, look!" a blue haired beauty exclaimed as she looked through the window at three necklaces on display.

She was beautiful, soft blue hair caressed her hair as she brushed them back from her perfect creamy, smooth skin.

"O cool!" exclaimed another girl with exotic black hair that reached to her shoulders, and onyx eyes. Chichi wore a red tank top showing her beautifully tanned skin.

"Lets go in and see!" The blue hair teen pulled her friend along.

"Wait guy!" Both the girls' looked back at another girl standing just outside the door. This one had golden, silky hair that reached a little pass her shoulders.

"What?" Bulma asked taking off her sunglasses, revealing a deep set of ocean blue eyes.

"This is it guys…" Juu said, her expression serious. "This is my first step, EVER into a pawn shop."

Bulma and Chichi rolled their eyes mockingly and grinned.

"Get your ass in here, Juu" Bulma said laughing. Juu stepped in and looked around.

"So how does your first step in a pawn shop feel like?" Chichi joked. 

Juu smiled and shrugged indifferently "No different from the step before that." Bulma and Chichi laughed.

"Can I help you ladies?" an old voice said behind the counter.

They turned and looked at him. He looked to be in his late fifties and had brownish-gray hair. But what caught their eyes were the unusually bright green eyes that the man bore. He had crinkles on the side of his eyes that made him look friendly enough and a flowing voice.

"Yeah, can we take a look at the necklaces that you put up on display at the window?" Chichi asked, when none of the others spoke up.

"Sure thing miss 'us." The man smiled warmly and walked over to the window of the small shop.

In the black case laid three different necklaces. They all looked almost the same except for the different colors of the gems. They had the stone was the size of a quarter, sterling silver softly framing around each gemstones, with a silver chain. The one on the right side was a beautiful amethyst gem, the one in the middle was a deep blue sapphire, and the last one was an forest green, emerald.

"You know there's a story behind these necklaces." The man said in a deep, mysterious voice. "Yup, it's a love story. Though I can't quiet remember the exact line."

"Oh really?" Chichi asked, still not taking her eyes off the gems.

"How many carats are these?" Bulma asked softly, picking up the sapphire gem. It was so beautiful and it seemed to be calling for her.

The man smiled, seeing the interest in their eyes as each one of them picked one up. "Each of the gems range from 45-50cts. And each framed by sterling silver and chain."

"Price?" Juu asked looking up at the man. She was always was one to buy whatever she liked; and she REALLY liked this amethyst gem. Though she wasn't about the show it to the man.

"470 a piece." The man stated.

"470 A PIECE?" Chichi screamed out, her eyes widening greatly.

"We'll take it." Bulma and Juu shouted happily to the man at the same time, both bore identical smiles.

"What ar-" Chichi started but got cut off.

"Do you take visa or check?" Bulma asked digging though her purse.

"Either would be fine, miss 'us." He replied polity. Bulma handle him her (dad's) visa. "I'll be right back." He said and walked off to the back of the room.

"470 FOR ONE! What were you guys thinking?" Chichi screech at Bulma and Juu.

Bulma and Juu looked at each other and smiled. All three of them are rich, but Chichi was always the one out of three that worries about the cost of things. Both Bulma and Juu goes by the motto 'see it, like it, buy it'.

"We were thinking of how much you love that necklace." Juu replied smoothly.

"And how beautiful you would look in that on our senior prom." Bulma said, putting an arm around Chi's shoulder. "Besides it was a good deal, 45cts."

"Spoil brats." Chichi muttered under her breath, while Juu and Bulma just laughed.

"O come on, live a little Chi. We're only 17." Bulma winked.

Few days later...

"One more year, just one more year and no more high school." Chichi sighed tiredly, stretching as Bulma drove next to her.

They were still wearing their cheerleading outfit. Which consist of a short red skirt and tight red shirt with an O in the middle and black undershirt. Around their neck they wore their necklaces that they brought in the pawnshop.

"Yeah, but then we have collage." Juu said smirking as Chichi scowled at the thought of more school.

"Did you see Marron?" Bulma giggled as she remembered the tryouts for next year captain position.

Chichi and Juu burst out laughing as they remember that Marron had forgotten to wear the flash pants underneath her skirt. Everyone saw that she was wearing a 'Winnie the Pooh' underwear.

"That was a classic." Juu gasped out, trying to breathe as she laughed on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma glanced back at Juu, snickering too.

"**Bulma! LOOK OUT**!" Chichi screamed suddenly, grabbing Bulma's right arm on the steering wheel.

Bulma turned back just in time to see a small gray cat in the middle of the road, and that she was going to hit it. In chain reaction she steered to the left and suddenly all they could see was a blinding blue light…….

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do youguys think? Do you seethe improvments? I hope you like it, cuz I'm really excited about this fic! Plz review for me! It'll only take a sec! Plz! I'm open to any comments. 


	2. Return and Revealed

**Author's Note:** Depending on the amount of reviews I get I might start to have a reviewers corner. Before chapter 9, but there will definitely be a reviewers corner after ch.9. 

_Disclaimer: _I don't own'em. Never did. Never will.

* * *

_**Timeless Beauty  
**by Star-brella_  
-  
-  
**Chapter 1**: _Return and Revealed_

It was five in the morning, the palace was just starting to wake up. Once in awhile one would be able to see a few servants walking along the halls. Some have just woken up and others were already up and have started their daily jobs already.

Among the peaceful morning a man ran quickly down the hall. His wild hair blown back slightly by the speed he was running. Ignoring the stares that he was getting from a few servants he proceed to the King's private quarters.

He stopped by the huge oak door, and nodded to the two guards that stood by the door. They looked at the familiar man and knocked on the oak door.

After a few seconds a deep voice vibrated through saying, "Come in."

The man rushed in and kneeled, crossing his right arm over his chest. "My king, I have news that Vegeta-sama will reach home by afternoon today."

"Prepare for the ouji's arrival, then." Came a reply from the shadowed figure.

"Hai." the man nodded and hurriedly got out.

(Throne Room)

Three warriors dressed in battle armor with swords hanging at their waist walked in the extravagant thrown room.

Two out of three darkly handsome warriors kneel down and place their arms over their chest, before the king who sat on the thrown.

"Father," the only one who didn't kneeled stated. He bowed slightly stead of kneeling. He looked like an exacted replica of the man sitting on the thrown except for the younger complexions and without the goatee.

The king looked down at his son. He was a splitting image of himself, with the same flame like hair, dark eyes, and muscular form.

"Well done, brat. You've taken out Batochu's most valuable military base, with that gone we should be able to have the upper hand in this war." The king said standing up and walk down towards his son. He stopped a few feet away from the warriors.

"Soon we will be able to crush Batochu forces. Soon we will take back everything they took from us." King Vegeta said to Vegeta.

"Yes father." Prince Vegeta said respectfully.

"This war is not over yet. We'll discuss this over dinner tonight."

The prince and his men bowed and left.

(Palace gardens)

"We have 10 thousand warrior and 50,000 thousand skilled men to left from the last battle." Kakkarote spoke looking up at the prince and the king as the three of them discussed war tactics in the king's private garden.

"Is there any news from Brolli yet?" The king asked. Brolli was one of the three top generals of the prince's other then Kakkarote and Junichi.

"He should reach home by nightfall." Kakkarote replied placing the stroll down on the table.

"There was-" Prince Vegeta started but a loud splash interrupted him. In chain reaction both Vegeta-ouji and Kakkarote jumped up into a fighting stance.

The lake was just behind the trees and bushes at the right. Vegeta and Kakkarote slowly drew their swords. It could be a spy for the enemy.

"**Who** dares to intrude on the king's private garden." Kakkarote asked loudly. No one answered. Slowly he and Vegeta make their way to the lake as they heard more splashing and voices.

(Lake)

It took a second for Bulma to realize that she fell into a………lake?

Cold water soaked her body, waking every muscle up. She was just about to swimming up for air when someone's foot kicked her stomach knocking the air out of her.

Bulma quickly pushed her body above the water. Wiping the water from her eyes and seeing Juu's blond hair in front of her. Juu was floating in the water in front of her.

They heard someone gasp for air behind them. Juu quickly turned around and saw Bulma then looked behind her and saw Chichi gasping for air.

"What the fuck?" Juu started. The last thing she remembered she was in Bulma's car laughing her ass off and then all of a sudden she fell into a………lake?

"WHAT THE FUCK IS RIGHT!" Bulma and Chichi screamed at the same time.

"Why the hell-"  
"-where the fuck-"  
"-I saw a cat-"  
"-someone screamed and I-"  
"-the damn-"  
"-my car-"  
"- light blinding my fuckin' ass-"  
"-in a fucking lake-"  
"-how in fuckin' hell-"  
"-fucked up shit like this-"  
"-next thing I knew I was-"  
"-wet and cold and-"

Juu, Bulma and Chichi were screaming things out on top of each other in utter confusing. They didn't notice three men walking out of the bushes to the clearing looking at them in slight confusion.

Kakkarote looked Vegeta and King Vegeta and then back at the soaked and screaming women in the lake. The prince and the king, for the first time looked as equally confused.

The first to notice the men was Chichi who was facing them. Her first reaction was letting out a scream that stopped Bulma and Juu's cussing session.

Bulma and Juu followed Chichi's eyes and slowly turned around to look behind her. They let out a short scream too.

Both parties took a moment to study the other. Before Bulma whispered, "Where are we?"

Vegeta was still quite shocked. To find a soaked woman in a lake isn't an everyday thing, but to find such a beautiful women was definitely something.

She had the silky blue hair and as she slowly swam to the edge of the lake, closer to him, he felt like a goddess just dropped from the heavens. He had had his fair share of women but has never laid eyes on such a beauty as this one. Her soft voice brought him back.

Juu and Chichi followed Bulma closely. They walked up to a few feet away from them and stopped unsure of what to do.

"You know that it is treason to trespass on royal grounds?" Vegeta said harshly. He lifted his sword intending on slide it back into his sheath but the next thing he knew his sword flew out of his hand.

Bulma was the closes to him and didn't notice the sword until he moved, either out of fear or quick reaction; she did a quick move to grab his hand and twisted the sword out of his grasp.

She delivered a punch to his face and a kick to his stomach before he could recover from his surprise. She didn't realize that his armor was so strong, feeling pain steering through her knee where she attacked him. The next thing she knew she was crushed to his chest her face inches from his. So close that she could feel his hot breath on hers and for some reason that made her legs go weak.

He was definitely surprised when she landed a punch on his face; not many people could do that but he barely felt the kick to his stomach.

He saw his chance and grabbed her, crushing her to his chest. Her soft body flush against his almost made him groan, wanting to rub her body against his.

They stared at each other.

Blue clashing with onyx…

"LET HER GO!" Chichi said breaking the spell. She pointed his sword at him.

Vegeta looked passed Bulma to see that Chichi had taken his sword that had been knocked out of his hand when he had been distracted by the girl. So he underestimated them, he thought.

Unbeknown to Chichi and Juu, Kakkarote had gotten behind Chichi.

Bulma saw this and was about to warn Chichi when Vegeta hit a spot on the side of her neck, knocking her out. He looked over at Kakkarote and noticed that he too knocked out the two other girls.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what's going to happen next now that Vegeta and Goku's got the girls under 'control'? Review and review some more for meeee!


	3. The Chase

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews! You know that I cherish each and every single one of them right? I really do! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Vegeta, Goku, Brolly, Bulma, Juu, Chichi, Krillan, Bardock. Toriyama probably won't like what I'm doing with the characters.

* * *

_**Timeless Beauty  
**By Star-brella  
-  
-  
_**Chapter 2**: _The Chase_

"What is this!" King Vegeta asked, trying to hide the half confusion and awe from his voice.

"I don't know, Vegeta-sama. I've never seen anything like this before." Bardock whispered quietly.

The whole group, which consists of Vegeta, Kakkarote, King Vegeta, and Bardock, stared at the object that the king held in his palm. The object that was found on one of the three girls.

It was an odd shaped thing that would glow all different kinds of color, and make a soft 'beep', every time they pressed one of the symbols on it.

Different kinds of purposes ran through their head as they studied the object cautiously. A sudden knock on the door pulled them out of their thoughts.

A small servant scurried in and bowed before placing other objects she had in her arms on the table where the group of men were standing around. She bowed again and walked out, closing the door behind her.

On the table were the clothes that the three women were wearing, but what caught their eyes were the necklaces. The three gems shinning brilliantly under the light.

"This is a magnificent piece of jewelry they carry." Bardock stated, picking up the amethyst gem.

"Who are these people? To be able to carry such expenses." Kakkarote whispered mostly to himself, but Vegeta, who sat next to him heard.

(Room)

_It smells like the forest, like fresh brunt wood…._Bulma snuggled deeper into her blanket contently…wait a minute…**her** blanket? This doesn't feel like her blanket!

Her eyes snapped open as she jumped up to a sitting position. Remembering all that happened…the lake, the fighting, and the people. The room was dark, so it told her that it was probably night outside now.

She looked around the room, her eyes quickly focused on two other lumps of blanket that laid on her left side. She started to reach out to shake the two up but notice that she was wearing a yukata! She quickly crawled over the Chichi and shook her furiously in half panic.

"Ummm…." Chichi mumbled

"Chichi! Get up!" Bulma hissed quietly. Looking at the door to make sure no one would pop in any second she then quickly reached over and slapped Juu awake too.

"What?…" Chichi sat up right away, remembering all that had happened.

"Shit. Were the fuck are we?" Juu asked wiping the sleep from her eyes as she looked down at what she was wearing.

"Shhhh!" Bulma hissed. They fell silent right away, distantly hearing footsteps against the wooden floor. They all got up and walked slowly towards the door, each picking up something as a weapon.

"This better not be another one of those kidnapping cases! I've had about enough of those!" Chichi growled lowly.

"The joys of being rich." Juu muttered, rolling her ice blue eyes. The three of them had been through many cases of kidnap-and-ransom. But most of the time, they were able to kick the guy's ass with all the lessons that they took.

The door slide open and the first thing Chichi did was kick whoever it was down to the floor with Juu following her by punishing him unconscious.

"Lets go!" Chichi ushered urgently.

"What? Where the hell are we going?" Bulma asked confused as Juu pulled Bulma along, running down the empty hall.

"Are you dense or something? Out of here!"

"We don't even know where we are!" Bulma snapped back. "And what about our stuff!" She puffed out, as they ran into a grassy area, ducking behind a big statue just as two men who were wearing hakama walked around the corner.

"What the hell? No one wears hakama anymore!" Bulma whispered confusingly.

"Yah, where the fuck are we?" Juu asked still keeping her eyes on the men.

"Those bastards took my necklace and I'm not leaving until I get it back!" Bulma hissed.

"Well what do you suggest we do? We can't just go walking around this place!" Chichi said.

"Come on! No ones here, we'll just take a look at a few rooms." Bulma said already running towards the paper sliding door with Juu following her closely behind.

"O fuck it!" Chichi muttered and followed.

Hallway...

"Akashi-dono, stop sleeping on your job!" A voice chuckled and he lightly kicked the man that laid on the floor next the room where Chichi, Bulma and Juu just slept in.

"Nani?" He looked closer and saw that the man had a lump the size of a fist on his left cheek. He quickly looked inside the room to find it empty. "Kuso! Ouji-sama is going to kill me."

(Another Hallway)

"Are you done yet?" Chichi whispered nervously. Her eyes darting around frequently to make sure no one was coming.

"Jus-" Bulma began but stopped she heard someone yelling out the hallway.

"_Hurry! They couldn't have gone far. Search that way, we'll go this way!"_

"Kisama!" Juu swore, "We're doing it my way this time." She led them out and ran down the hall. Turning a few random corners Juu ended up bumping into someone.

Juu whipping her blond hair out of her face, she looked up to find a tall man with wild hair sticking out in five different directions looking down at her.

"Hey you-" Kakkarote started but never got a chance to finish when Bulma punished him in the stomach quickly, while Chichi pulled Juu up and started running again.

"Kakkarote…what is the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded as he came out of the room seeing him crunched over.

Before Kakkarote could answer a shout came from the hall.

"_There they are! Get them!"  
__

* * *

_**Author's note**: So? Was it ok? I hope it was! Plz **review**! Any comments? Questions? Concern? Anything is welcome PLZZZZZZZZ. Haha ok, see you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Breath of Life

**Author's Note**: I know I've been using some Japanese words in here, I'll try my best to remember to put a glossary at the bottom, sorry if I forget sometimes!

I don't know if I should raise the rating a bit higher for the language and there will be lemon in later when v/b gets together!

Thanks for the reviews! It makes my day whenever someone says that they like my fic :smiles brightly:

* * *

_**Timeless Beauty  
**By Star-brella  
-  
-  
_**Chapter 3:** _Breath of Life_

"_There they are! Get them!"_ A man with a sword on his belt shouted to the group of men around him.

Vegeta and Kakkarote couldn't help but find this a bit amusing that three small women dress in night wear got into a fighting stance.

"Smooth Juu, smooth." Bulma said sarcastically as they got into a fighting stance.

"Shut the fuck up. You were the one that **HAD **to go back for your stupid necklace!" She retaliated. "If you weren't so damn stupid then we wouldn't even be here now."

"O my fuckin' god! Don't you god damn blame this on me." Bulma yelled.

"Guys, this is so not the time to screw around." Chichi delivered a kick to a man that ran towards them trying to grab her. They could see that all of the men were slowly surrounding them.

"Ready?" Chichi asked Bulma and Juu.

"Of course." Juu smirked before starting to take on three men single handedly.

"Hell no! We should just give up now!" Bulma replied sidestepping a man that rushed towards her. She kneed the next guy and sent a swift punch to the another one before grabbing Chichi's hand and pulling her towards the opening.

"Going somewhere ladies?" Vegeta asked, he couldn't help but smirk at the surprise look on their faces.

Bulma couldn't help but blush as he lifted his dark eyebrow at them. He had perfectly tanned skin, and she could see the outline of his well-toned muscle of his rock hard body. His own being just radiated with a dark, dangerous aurora that she can't help but be attracted to. She shook herself mentally, 'Damn, snap out of it!'

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want?" Chichi snared at him.

"Silence bitch, do you not know who I am?" Vegeta snared furiously at Chichi.

Bulma took this chance to lung at him, delivering a quickly punch to his face. She missed just a hairs-breath away as he dogged it. "Don't talk to my bitch like that!" she hissed at him.

"Your bitch, huh?" Vegeta smirked amused, so the little minx knows how to fight. It only seemed to excite him even more that she almost punched him. Not many could do that.

She went for his stomach, but when he blocked it with his arm. She did a jump kick at his chest, he stumbled back a few time. At the corner of her eyes she saw that Chichi and Juu was both taking on Kakkarote.

She gasped out loud in surprise when Vegeta swiped her down on the ground. "Lesson 1: Keep your eyes on your enemy." She heard his voice taunt above her. She glared up at him as she quickly got back up and lunged at him again.

She surprised him by flipping him over by his arm, and putting her foot on his chest to keep him down. "Lesson 2: **Don't** underestimate your opponent… especially if it's a woman." She smirked victoriously down at him.

For a second she was almost scared of him as she saw the look of pure, wild anger in his onyx eyes. But that second passed and she found herself lying flat on the ground with him pressing on top of her, his face inches apart that she could feel his warm breath fanning her smooth skin.

"Here's a lesson you should always keep in mind, little one: **never** underestimate Vegeta-ouji." He hot breath was so close to her ears that it send shivers down her spine, she could feel the vibration of his voice on his chest, it was strong and deep. One that would be able to make any women scream out in pleasu-

"Bulma!" Juu yelled out in concern, both Chichi and her was in a dead lock in Kakkarote's arms.

Bulma regained her sensed when she heard Juu yelled out at her. She glared up at him, her eyes turned into blue ice as he smirked down victoriously at her.

"What's going on out here?" Demanded a strong voice.

Everyone except for Kakkarote and Vegeta, who held Chichi, Juu and Bulma went down on their knees towards a man that stood near the entrance to the garden.

Vegeta pulled Bulma up to her feet and held her arms behind her to make sure she doesn't get away.

Bulma looked at this man that stood in front of her. There's not doubt about it that this man is a king or something. There is no different between the man that held her, expect for the older complexions. He had black hair mixed with a tint of deep red, a goatee that's all that's really different between them.

"Who are you people?" Chichi whispered mostly to herself, she too was studying him. The way that this people act, talk, dress…it's almost as if…

The Ou's onyx eyes bore into the three strangers as he step forward.

"I am Vegeta-Ou the IX, king of all Japan and China." His voice rang out in the area and for that moment in time everything around the three girls stop moving.

"Vegeta…-ou…this isn't a joke?" Juu gasped in shock realization. That would mean that…

"…the IX…"Bulma whispered, she didn't feel her legs go weak, didn't even notice that the only thing supporting her up was Vegeta-ouji as the hard cold truth hit her. And hit her **HARD** it did.

"No! This-this can't…be…happening!" Chichi gasped, it was getting harder for her to breathe. In the back corner of her mind she realized what was happening to her as her breathing got harder and louder.

So loud that Bulma and Juu heard too, so did everyone else. Kakkarote didn't know what to do as he saw her bent over gasping for breath.

"Shit! Her asthma!" Juu shouted to Bulma as they broke free of their captors and ran to Chichi's side.

"Please someone, get some cold water for me." Bulma begged and shouted. In the background she heard someone running to get some as she pulled Chichi between her legs and sat behind her.

"Chi breath…" Bulma said trying to keep her voice calm. "Chi please, don't do this to me, don't… please." Bulma whispered on the verge of tears.

She felt Chichi's fist clutch to her knees, her fingernails digging into her skin. But she could care less about the pain right now, "Chi follow my breathing…one….two….one…two…" she continued desperately as Juu soaked a pieace of cloth and placed it behind Chichi's neck. (A/N: don't ask; my grandpa had asthma and it was some Chinese method of helping or something like that.)

"Please Chichi, breath….just keep breathing….feel my heart beat…breath with me…" Bulma could feel her tears course down her own face as Chichi's breathing increased rapidly, her raven locks clung to her face from the sweat.

"O God!…please…Chi." Juu cried, tears running freely down her face when she saw the pain reflected Chichi's onyx eyes. "Chichi, you fuckin' bitch, don't even think about leaving us in this mess! Or I swear to god, I'll go down to hell to find you."

"Chi…don't think about the pain…let it go…just don't think about it…" Bulma whispered digging her face into Chichi's neck, her tears running and soaking Chichi's yukata. Wasn't she suppose to be the smart one? How did she get them in such a mess?

"Remember how when we were six, Juu cut all my hair off just to see if it was really blue?" Bulma rocked her softly back and forth. She felt Chichi's breath clam slightly, and thanked every god up there that was answering her desperate prayers.

"Remember how the time when we glue all of our dolls to Jay's GI Joe's?" Juu whispered softly. _All those memories that the three of them shared…_ Chichi's breath took on a slower rhythm but she could still hear her gasping.

"The time when we walked down the street dressed like princess's in the middle of august." Bulma could help but laugh out at that memory, "Practicing for our 'beauty marathon'?"

Tears rolling down Chichi's face, as she remembered all those.

"The time when we…..when we tried to give your cat a bath in cold water in January, we ended up cutting all it's hair off." Bulma softly rocking her and stoking her long hair.

"It's not time yet Chi. We still have so much to live for." Bulma wailed in Chi's shoulder. "We **can't** go on without you…I….we…just can't… do….this…alone."

* * *

**Author's Note**: So how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. OMG! I'm soooo happy! I finally was able to see Escaflowne: the movie! I tried soooo hard to download it on my comp. But it turned out just to be the audio and no picture, but I finally found it in the library! Yay:dances around like crazy: And was able to find the 1-6th CD of X tooo! YAYYYYYYYYYY **REVIEW** People PLZZZZZZZZ 


	5. Games

**Author's note**: OK you know what? I'm having major pain in the ass trying to put this up in this is like the fifth time I tried to put the damn thing up and it keeps on cutting my story it off in half. I'm getting really frustrated with this piece of beep. Sigh I hope you guys liked this chapter!

_**Timeless Beauty  
**By Star-brella  
-  
-  
_**Chapter 4:**_ Games_

_

* * *

_Bulma and Juu watched as the old woman pulled a warm blanket over Chichi sleeping form on the futon. 

_Christ! The worry that she put us through! _Juu thought. Chichi don't get asthma attack that easily. Not even when they were kidnapped so many times before, not even when she was about the get raped that time. Hell! Not even when she runs for 4 miles straight she doesn't get asthma! This must have shocked her too much…_but then again I guess I would have had a heart attack too if I wasn't so worried about Chi. _

Bulma had been trying to get some information out of the old women, like where they were and what year it was. But she guessed the old women had orders not to talk…hell, not to talk at all.

There was a soft knock on the paper door that jotted her out of her train of thoughts. The door slides open revealing a pretty woman around the ages of 25.

"The Ou-sama and Ouji-sama requests your audience. If you two would please follow me." She spoke softly, in perfectly harnessed manner.

"Sure." Bulma replied tiredly as she and Juu got up from Chichi's side. After claming Chi's asthma, they found the king and the prince….hell, practically everyone in the entire palace was looking at them. They sent them in this room and a servant to get to into some decent kimonos and Chi into a bed.

Bulma and Juu walked silently down the long elegant hallway. Everything was beautifully carved, even the floor was polished smoothly inch to inch.

They stopped in front of another door. This one had two guards on each side; they nodded and let the women knock, after a few seconds there was a voice of admittance and she slide the door open revealing a large room.

On the walls hung elaborated swords and weapons, tiger skins, and vases of all kind. In the middle of the room was a low table with sake and some cushions around it. Around that table was their group of people.

'_My favorite bunch too! O goodie,' _Bulma thought sarcastically, "Ten guesses I know what this is going to be about." She whispered to Juu. The two entered the room, all eyes on them. At the table were two empty seats but they knew better then to just flop down and start downing the sake.

The Ou, the Ouji, Kakkarote, and two other people they don't know bore their eyes on her and Juu. One was short and bald but had a fine body, and cute face. The other had dark blue hair that reached slightly pass is shoulders, dark blue eyes almost black. He sat tall and powerful.

After five whole minuets of standing there having a staring contest of two against five, the king finally gestured for them to sit. Neither Juu nor Bulma moved, neither of them wanting to take the first step, because the first seat was right in front of the king, himself.

All the men in the room are quiet aware of **that** situation and had to hide their amusement, knowing that neither of the girls wants to sit in the first seat.

Bulma stumbled forward a little when Juu used her shoulder to nudge her.

"_Thanks a lot Juu, some friend you are." _She sent a quickly glare her way and got an apologetic smile from her. She was left with no choice but the take the god-forsaken seat. Juu followed sitting next to her.

"Who do you work for?" Vegeta-ouji demanded, straight to the point.

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"Don't play stupid with me, onna!" Vegeta said angrily to them, slamming his hand down on the table. "I know your working for the Batochu forces!"

"Vegeta!" The ou growled out a low, warning tone in his voice. The ouji continued to glare darkly at them, almost making Bulma want to hide under the table.

"_I'm not letting that over grown beast scare me."_ She thought glaring back at him openly.

"Do you know how to play?" The Ou asked out of the random.

It took a second for Bulma to realize he meant shoji. On the table in front of the Ou and Bulma laid a shoji board, perfectly carved out of oak wood.

"Yes." Bulma replied look up at him.

"How about we play a game then?" It wasn't a question; it was more of a command.

"Each piece you take you can ask me a question and I will answer you truthfully and same goes for you. And to make it even more exciting, if you win you can have all of you and your friend's belongings back. Deal?"

"Deal." Bulma answered looking straight back at him, accepting the challenge and not backing down.

"_plnk"_

"Your names?"

"Bulma Briefs. This is my friend Juu Geru and the other one is Chichi Ox." _All his moves are well planned out, as if…as if he knows what the I'm thinking. His Attacks and defenses blend perfectly together. _

"_plnk" _

"Where am I?"

"Tokyo, Japan's national capital. You rest in the Imperial House of Japan. " _She knows this game well…_ Both Ou and Ouji observed as they watch her study the pieces in front of them.

"_plnk"_

"Where do you come from?" The Ou asked taking her horse soldier.

"…Kyoto." _IT'S A TRAP! To lure me into false securely. _Bulma realized this.

"_plnk"_

"Who is this 'Batochu force'?" 

"Our enemy, for more then seven years." _She's sending all of her bishops to close in on my king, trying to draw attention away from it by using her knight to attack my other pieces._

"_plnk" _

"How did you come across such expensive object?" He nodded towards a pile of their belonging in the back corner of the room.

"It was a gift from my father." _We landed in the middle of a war?_ She reached for the next piece, taking his last horse men.

"_plnk" _

"What year is it?" This question raised everyone's eyebrows as they looked at the two girls.

"The year is 200."

"_plnk"_

"How did you get in the gardens, girl?" Taking her last pawn, they were still on equal grounds either of them showing potential of winning or losing. To say that she has lasted this long is more than a little surprising.

Bulma let out a sigh at this question, knowing that they still won't believe her get her answer was still the same, "I don't know." She met her eyes with the Ou never wavering.

"_plnk"_

"Why didn't you lock us up in the cells or something?" _I'm sure the guy isn't brain-dead. I mean, we did just **appear** out of nowhere._

"I don't see the need to…" He replied causally. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, but knew better then to say anything. _If accusing the king of something isn't enough reason for her head to be chopped off then I don't know what is. _

"_plnk"_

"What was wrong with the other girl with you?" _She's a fast learner, quick-minded. So already sees my trap and is countering it._

What amazed him most was the fact that it took him and his own son a full two years to understand the weaknesses and strengths of this trap and she seems to already know it like the back of her hand.

"She has asthma, it's a type of sickness that makes it hard for her to breathe especially when she's in shock. It's not easy for her to get it often but this must have shocked her too much."

"What do you mean by '**this'**?" Vegeta-Ou asked curiously.

"Sorry, only one question each." Bulma smiled up at him. Surprisingly to all the men in the room, the Ou smirked at her reply.

He smirked, knowing that he would win now, "I have never once lost a game."

He had two of his generals, gold and silver, cornering her king and she had only her bishop left that's close enough to defend her king. Either general she takes from him she's still going to lose, because both of his generals have a clear open on her.

"Nor have I." Came Bulma's soft reply, a patient smile on her face.

Then it hit them, all of them, Kakkarote, Krillan, Brolli, Vegeta and the Ou. Realization came like an unstoppable storm. It was so clear, as clear as day is from night.

"_**It was a trap! All a trap!"** _Vegeta-Ou thought, utterly shocked as he finally saw the trap that she had set up, a trap so quiet and unnoticeable that even he himself wasn't able to see.

She slowly reached for the rook that the king didn't notice until just now.

_Every move that she made was to set up this trap, every piece that she let me take was to end up benefiting her pieces in the end. It was like she was molding clay, in the end it would create this beautiful yet deadly trap_. Vegeta-Ou thought, he's stare intensifies as she reaches toward the one…_ The one that has the power to…_

She forced her hands from shaking as she reached for the rook.

She could move left to take the knight…or…straight and take the king…

Slowly her hands pick up the beautifully craved wooden piece.

'_God, help me…'_ She didn't know what to do.

_There are two choices,_

_Two moves, _

_But there can only be **one** victor…_

In one clear instance, she made her final decision…

* * *

**Author's note:** Yah My first ever cliffhanger! Tell me what you think about this and let me know! You can make me happier by reviewing! PLZ:cute puppy eyes: 


	6. The Prophecy

**Author's Note**: This chapter has been re-edited/fixed. Plz read and enjoy! This fic as many violence and swearing so all you kiddies out there, you have been warned.

(To my reviewers)

Dbz fan jess- Thanks for the support in every chapter:tight tight hug:

Cha Seew Bow- I've had this story line suck in my head for awhile now and it kept on replaying over and over again so I deiced to write it down...hopefully to get it out of my head. Thanks for reviewing!

Ccfleursdelys- Thanks for the review! I just saw that no one has done a time travel back in the days thing yet because everyone is so hooked on the alternate universe time travel thing, so I deiced to do something different! I'm so glad that you like it! I'm trying to update as soon as possible!

Dark Goku- Thanks for the tip on what Frieza and his kind are called! I have no idea, cuz I only watched to English version of it...sadly. I think I'll change their group to call it 'Icejins'. I mean the 'lizards' is very pathetic name, makes it sound really retarded. Haha.

(Japanese 101)

Onna- women  
Ou- King  
Ouji- Prince  
Futon- bed, only consisting of blankets  
Shoji- Japanese chess  
Tikuso- Fuck, shit

_Disclaimer: I don't own'em. Toriyama won't like what I'm doing to her characters. _

* * *

_**Timeless Beauty  
**By Star-brella_  
_-  
__-  
_**Chapter 5**: _The Prophecy_

The room was in complete silence.

No one moved or spoke, or even breathed.

Bulma looked at the knight in her hand, and then to her king and his king that lay on the wooden board.

Moving her hand, she jumped his last knight, giving him the turn to completely annihilate her king; winning the game.

This was the first time she had 'lost' in years; the only person that was able to beat her was her father. Looking at the king's expressionless face, she idly wonder if the he ever saw her second trap.

"They say that…you can tell a person by how they play shoji." Vegeta-Ou's deep voice rumbled softly, breaking the silence. "Tell me, what kind of person do you see in the way I played?"

Bulma glanced at Juu, getting a 'I hope your not going to piss him off and get us all killed' look from her.

She sighed softly, and lifted her head up looking into those unreadable eyes.

"You are aggressive, determine, and focus. The way you were able to see that I was setting up a trap from the very second I moved my first piece; tells me that you are very aware of your surroundings and is not one to be easily fooled or swayed. You plan out each action carefully, sometimes sacrificing other pieces to get where you want to be. This shows that you know what your goal in life is and that your very focus in getting what you want…"

"But?…" Vegeta-Ou prompted knowing that she knows more. Neither mad nor scared that she was able to read all that from just one game.

"Your pride makes you underestimate your opponents, which may be your only downfall. Your goals, your greed can also….blind you from what is really important. The fact that you throw pieces out there for me to take tells me that you are…"

"Cruel..." Vegeta-Ou filled in for her.

"And selfish." She finished even before she knew what she was saying.

Complete tension and silence filled the room yet again.

'_Tikusou! I'm going to die aren't I?' _Bulma panicked to herself inside, but on the outside she didn't move a muscle.

'_O shit, I'm so going to die._' Juu thought, wanting slam her head on that perfectly polished table in front of her, over and over again. _'How the hell did I become friends with Bulma again?'_

All of a sudden the room was filled with Ou-sama's laugher. It came from deep within him. Never has anyone able to beat him a chess game, yet this girl was able to on her first game with him. Though she didn't take his king, she might as well have since it was clear that she purposely avoided it.

His laugher vibrated through the room, everyone staring at him confusedly.

Vegeta's mouth almost dropped open in shock. _His father…laughing?_ _Just who is this onna? To make him father be able to laugh._ He, Vegeta-ouji himself, had hardly ever even seen his father laugh, not counting the cruel or sarcastic ones of course. Hell! He didn't even know that his own father was capable of laughing until now. It was a real laugh…a pure, real laugh. One from the bottom of the Ou's heart.

"Raddize!" Vegeta-Ou called out after settling down.

A darkly, handsome man with long black hair that reached to his waist, slid the paper door open and kneed down. "Yes, Ou-sama?" He asked.

"Take Miss Bulma and Juu to the private gardens to wait for me there and send Baba in." Vegeta-Ou commanded. The one called Raddize nodded and got up, waiting for the two to get up.

Bulma was going to protest but a quick pinch on her toes from Juu stopped her. She followed Juu up and walked out, following the man to the gardens.

"They are the ones…" Kakkarote said once the door closed. He had been studying all three of them from the moment they had appeared. This can't be a mistake, he couldn't be wrong about something like this.

"To be honest I'm a little disappointed, I always thought that it would have been someone stronger." Brolly none-the-less agreed. "But at least they came to us and not to the Batochu."

"They aren't the ones." Vegeta-ouji said darkly. "They can't be."

"They are," Vegeta-ou said firmly. "And rightly so."

"Are you still going to go on with the rest of the test?" Krillan asked the Ou. The Ou had just given out one of the three testes, the match was the first one.

The door slide open revealing a small, old women. The old women came in and kneed down. With a gesture from the king, she humbly sat down were Juu had been, carefully unfolded a cloth, revealing a crystal ball.

"Listen you washed up rag, I don't need your little hooky-pokey now." Vegeta snared at her rudely. "Tell us if they are really 'the ones'."

"So they have come." Baba said ominously. "The stars have changed lately, they seem to grow brighter every day."

"Are they the ones?" Kakkarote asked again.

"They are indeed so," Baba replied, closing her eyes. "They are the ones. But _she_ is the only one that will save this world and bring you, Saiya-jin no ouji, to your true destiny. You must protect her at all cost."

"How dare you tell me what to do, you old hag!" Vegeta yelled angrily. How is a bunch of weak women going to help him? "I don't need help. Not from them, not from anyone."

"Are you positively sure that they are the ones?" Vegeta-Ou demanded, ignoring his son's outbursts.

"I think you know the answer to that one yourself, Ou-sama." Baba said bowing her head.

"You may leave." The Ou dismissed, waving his hand.

"See! Even Baba said that they are the ones." Kakkarote chirped in happily.

"Quiet you fool!" Vegeta snared at Kakkarote. "Father, we should proceed to the last two tests to be sure."

"That won't be necessary," Vegeta-ou replied calmly, downing his cup of sake. "And you will see why soon."

With that he got up and left for the gardens.

(Garden)

"So…what's your name?" Bulma asked, looked up at the tall, dark and cute guy. He gave a smirk that would have made her blush **_if_** she was anyone else. But she wasn't, so she didn't. In fact she sent a flirtatious smirk back, from her many experiences.

Juu was near the lake, skipping stones. Bulma and her have been here for about 15 minutes already and they were tired. It was probably around midnight now.

"Raddize." He replied, his deep voice vibrated through his chest. He studied the beautiful little onna before him. _'Is she FLIRTING with me?'_

"Raddize huh? I guess it's fitting for a strong, handsome man like you." Bulma concluded, tilting her head to one side lightly. "So have you found your soul mate yet?"

(Lake)

'_God help the poor man. She's in **that** flirting mode…'_ Juu thought rolling her eyes as she saw Bulma's trade mark, 'tilt the head and twirl the hair'.

'**That'** usually meant that she wasn't serious about the flirting and would probably forget about the poor man in the next two second, when she already, unknowingly, got him hooked on her.

Juu sighed as she looked up at the cool night sky. Millions of other stars spread brilliantly over the sky, but among them, there were three that caught her attention. Three that were shining the brightest, out of all the others.

She barely felt the winds blowing softy against her skin as she looked harder…

There was something about them…

Something drawing…

"…_the goddess and the golden warrior…_

…_three stars shall align together…"_

Gasping, Juu and quickly spun around looking for the source…no one.

She could have sworn she heard…

'Was that just the wind?' Juu shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. 'How'd it get so cold all of the sudden?'

"Stop thinking so hard! You might hurt yourself." Bulma's playful voice jotted her out of her thinking. She felt Bulma wrap her arms around Juu shoulders from behind her, trying to keep both of them warm.

"Hey! Just because I'm not a nerd like you, doesn't mean that I'm not smart." Juu mock pouted, smiling.

"Sure Juu, just keep telling yourself that." Bulma chuckled, resting her head on Juu's shoulder, behind her.

"Hey Blue?" Juu said softy, still looking up at the stars. Bulma tilted her head up to look at Juu.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember how we met?"

"How can I forget?" Bulma couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

The three of them, Chichi, Bulma, and Juu have always been close. They met under the oddest circumstances, during one of their first kidnap and ransoms, they were all locked in a small dirty motel room, in some city slum.

They were six years old then, three of the nations wealthiest children, 'born with a golden spoon in their mouths' so to say.

None of them knew what to do, until Bulma like always, couldn't take the crap anymore and deiced to do something about it, with her intelligence. Along with Chichi who was…and still is, a very violent little girl who had just started to learn karate. And then there was Juu, the tomboy with her quiet watchfulness.

They planned an escape and some how managed to get from Yamaguchi back home to, Hiroshima.

"I'm telling you it must have been fated or something, for us to meet like that." Bulma said softly now looking up at the sky, her arms still around Juu.

"Where are we, Bulma?" Juu asked. A simple question right? In any other circumstances she would have been able to answer that right back but… there was more to this simple question.

"I have an I idea with what's been going on around here. But I'll tell you when Chichi wakes up." Bulma said looking up at the stars.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what did you guys think? Not so event full, I know. I'm really busy this week with psychology project and papers, and final exams coming up and all that good stuff. So sorry if I don't update as soon as you would like me to!

**REVIEW**!


	7. A Way Home

**Author's Note:** Hey people! I know I've been behind and all that stuff. But I had a psychology project due and my friend/partner kept on changing the power point and poster work and stuff. UGRRRR! OMG! I just saw 'Troy'! EEKKKK! Orlando Bloom is such a hottie! I didn't like the fact that they made him a coward in there though.

(To my reviewers)

Twighlight Suzuka-Finally! I've been waiting for you to review and show up for so long! I thought I bored you always or something! I still need your email if you want to help me out a little:blushes:

Candy the Duck- I know, I use to think that it should always be Y/B, but then I saw all the v/b fans and the webs sites and fanfics and I decided to read one and I got really hooked on to it...and here I am today! (haha) Thanks for the review, I hope you review again!

Maz- Thank:blushes shyly: The story line just came to me one day and has been suck in my head for awhile so I decide to write it down. Hope to hear from you again!

Limelie- AWWWW! EKKKK:star-brella jumps around everywhere, drooling: ME! MY VERY OWN FAITHFUL REVEIWER! YAYYYYYYYY I finally got one! Thank you sooooooo much! you just made one girl a very very VERY happy person:grabs Limelie, and squeezes in a hug:

Dbz fan jess- Awwww! Thanks for reviewing again! Just when I started to think that this story is going in the wrong direction, you showed up to tell me that there is someone out there who still likes this story! I knew I can count on you! c ya soon!

_Jewel_- I know, I have really close friends too and we knew each other ever since, and all the affectionate touching is just a way of showing we care about each other. I guess that's how I wanted to make B/v, k/J and C/g. and don't worry there's going to be A LOT of b/v c/g and k/j coming up. Just let me get the story start first! Haha, thanks for the review!

Brit OMG! MY HERO! YAYYYYY :lifts Brit's arms up while flowers shower upon her and crowd cheering: Thanks for answer my calls of distress. Yup, I like making chichi the way she is too. She's just seems so bossy and controlling all the time in other fanfics so I thought I might make her different a little, I just hope ppl like it! Thanks for the review!

_**Timeless Beauty  
**__By Star-brella  
_-  
-  
**Chapter 6**: A Way Home

"If you know something, I suggest that you tell me right now." A dark voice demanded behind the two girls.

They spun around quickly in surprise.

Juu out of chain reaction quickly stepped in front of Bulma in a protective gesture. Bulma was always the weakest one, physically anyway.

Vegeta-ou stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face. He crossed his arm over his crest and studying both of them.

"What?" Bulma asked after a minute of silence, not bothering to hide her annoyance. She was tried, hungry and a bit cold and she refused to stand here all night having a staring contest!

"Learn respect girl." Vegeta-ou gruffed out.

"Do you know anything having to do with why we are here?" Juu asked all of a sudden, narrowing her eyes at him. '_He knows something, I just know it_.'

Vegeta-ou didn't say anything but instead walked past them, up to the lake to looked up at the stars.

_The old woman was right_, he thought as he studied the stars. The stars…they have changed drastically, over the past week. Growing brighter and brighter every night…

'…_and her light shall guide him …'_

'…_to eternal and ultimate power…'_

"Huh!" Bulma gasped softly looking around. Juu along with Vegeta-ou was looking up at the stars. Both looked too in-their-own worlds to have spoken.

'I could have sworn I heard-'

"Do you know why we are here?" Juu asked softly, she felt tired as she looked up at the sky, feel so small against the vast universe.

"No I don't," Vegeta-ou said, turning around to face them, partially lying. For he only knew of the written prophecy and nothing else. But you have my word that I will not harm any of you, and I offer you my home to rest in during your stay.

"Thank you." Juu said gratefully.

"There is another thing. What exactly is this?" Vegeta-ou asked lifting up a capsule.

Bulma, Juu and Chichi stared at each other confusedly. 'This is 200 a.c right? So why wouldn't they know about capsules?'

Few days later….

It was early morning. Birds had just woken up and started to sing their daily morning songs in the warm, cool morning air. The sun slowly rises from behind the mountains.

Vegeta-ou and Vegeta-ouji both sat in a different part of the royal gardens having their breakfast. It was in complete silence, but a comfortable silence.

It has always been that way with him and his father, ever since he can remember. They would always get up early right before dawn and sit together having their breakfast.

To them this was a way of bonding. Vegeta both respect and admire his father a lot.

The tranquility was interrupted when both of their sensitive ears picked up yells of frustration from the other end of the garden.

Vegeta frown slightly, 'Figures that it's the women.'

Curious, though not showing it on the outside, they reminded quiet to listen to the conversation.

(Gardens)

In the royal gardens three girls stood, all looking frustrated as they yelled over each other.

"It's **your** fault that we're suck here!" Juu stated pointing an accusing finger at Bulma.

"How the fuck is it my fault?" She replied, as she took off the first layer of her kimono.

"If you were looking where you were driving then, I wouldn-"

"O MY FUCKIN' GOD," Bulma exclaimed gesturing wildly, "You are **SO** not blaming this on me."

-stupid car and run over that stupid cat. But no-

"-it was you that grabbed my arm-"

"Guys, shut the fuck up." Chichi screamed at both of them, setting herself between the two angry women.

Lets just find a fuckin way home already! Chichi said pushing Bulma to the right and Juu to the left, away from each other.

"Fine." Juu muttered taking the outer layer off and Chichi following her example and throwing it on the stone chair.

"When we came here, the capsule should have already been introduced to Japan already," Juu stated, "But when we showed them the capsule they said that they have never seen anything like it."

"There's no doubt that this is the year 200a.c.," Bulma affirmed. "Vegeta-ou IX, the 'golden warrior' Vegeta-ouji X, and even the Great War that is going on right now proves that it is."

"I know that it was Bulma's 200a.c. ojii-san that made the first capsule. Then to be upgraded by another Briefs in the year 500a.c." Chichi pieced in.

"If this is the past then nothing should have happened to my ojii-san. He should live to be 78 until he is murdered. But by then he would have already created and introduced the capsule to the world **and** have a son." Bulma said.

Juu paled as a sudden thought hit her.

"Is something wrong?" Chichi asked Juu, noticing that her face paled.

"What if…what if this is an alternate past?" Juu barely whispered out.

Bulma and Chichi paled slightly, they obviously haven't thought of that. They were all silent. It was bad enough that they were stuck in the past but in an alternate past…that's just too much.

"It could be possible…that's why the world seems to be so behind in technology and war tactics." Juu continued.

"Lets just find away to get home." Bulma said, holding a bit of plead in her voice.

"Lets not talk about that then." Chichi sighed frustrated and started pacing. "Go over the steps again."

Weve been through the steps a million times, Chi. Juu said, annoyance lacing her voice.

"Well, go through it again!" Chi snapped back.

"Ok…"Juu said taking a breath and closing her eyes. "We were in school, about to go home."

Flashback

"_See ya guys tomorrow!" Bulma waved at the freshman cheerleaders as they walked off laughing happily. _

_She turned back to Juu and Chichi who walked over to her, carrying their duffel bag with their school color on it. _

"We walked out of the school and ran into…" Chichi continued, playing with her raven hair in a thoughtful manner.

"_Hey sexy," a voice said behind them. _

_They turned around and saw Juu's twin brother Jay. Jay winked at Bulma, he liked her and everyone knew it, except for Bulma. _

"_Hey handsome," Bulma laughed, walking up to gave him a friendly hug and a peck on the cheek._

"_No detention for you today? Chichi teased, he always ditched class and had about a million detentions. _

"_I do, but I figured why not ditched that too. I mean it's not like any one could beat my record." Jay stated proudly. _

_Bulma rolled her eyes mockingly and slapped his muscular chest. "Just go, Jay." _

_Jay smiled, "Only because you say so, beautiful." He took her hand and kissed it. _

_Bulma snickered, "Your such a flirt, this is how you con girls into bed?" _

_Jay gasped mockingly, "What! You don't think I'm a virgin? I'm insulted!" _

_Chichi had laughed out at that, "You? A virgin? Please! What girl haven't you gone through, out of this entire school? You're more then half way though the freshman girls already." _

"_Well you and Bulma here, I believe are the only two." _

"_And it shall remain that way." Chichi retorted shaking her head. _

"_We gotta move girls," Juu said behind them, looking bored. _

_Jay rolled his eyes and looked at the blue beauty in his arms, "Parting is such sweet sorrow…" he quoted, making Bulma laughed out. _

"_Get to class." Bulma gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, they had known each other since forever. _

_She turned to follow Chichi and Juu to her car, but screeched when Jay slapped her ass. _

"_Jay!" she whipped around only to find him running half way down the hall._

"_There was a bee!" Jay laughed all the way down the hall. _

Then we were in our car driving along Juu said.

"_One more year, just one more year and no more high school." Chichi sighed tiredly, stretching as Bulma drove next to her. They were still wearing their cheerleading outfit. Which consists of a short red skirt and tight red shirt with an S in the middle and black undershirt. Around their neck they wore their necklaces that they brought in the pawnshop. _

"_Yeah, but we have collage then." Juu said smirking when Chichi scowled at the thought of more school. _

"_Did you see Marron?" Bulma giggled as she remembered the tryouts for next year's captain position._

_Chichi and Juu burst out laughing as they remembered Marron had forgotten to wear the flash pants under her skirt. Everyone saw that she was wearing a Winnie the Pooh underwear. _

"_That was a classic." Juu gasped out trying to breathe as she laughed on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma glanced at Juu, snickering. _

"_Bulma! LOOK OUT!" Chichi screamed suddenly, grabbing Bulma's right arm on the steering wheel._

_Bulma turned back just in time to see a small gray cat in the middle of the road, and that she was going to hit it. In chain reaction she steered to the left and suddenly all they could see was a blinding violet-black light_

"WAIT!" Bulma shouted out suddenly. "What do you mean black-violet? I saw blue and white."

"No! I remember it was green and white light." Voiced a Chichi confused.

"It was black-violet but what the hell does it matter what color it is." Juu shouted out, "The point is that after the stupid light we ended up soaked wet in a lake."

They thought quietly to themselves, for a moment. Then something caught Bulma's eyes.

The necklace that Juu wore.

"O…. MY …GOD!" Bulma shouted each word clearly in utter shock. Juu and Chichi looked at her.

In the background, drawing the two men's attention even more.

"What?" Juu asked, Bulma was staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"The necklaces!" She screamed out in pure excitement and hope shining in her blue eyes.

"What about them?" Chichi propped

You said that you saw violent-black lights, like the color of your necklace, Bulma said fingering Juus necklace that was around Juus neck. And Chichi saw green and I saw blue and white.

"…And?" Juu prompted, not liking where this is going.

And, that would mean that the necklace has some sort of power to bring us here. We just have to find a way to trigger that energy or power to get us back home. Chichi said brightening at the thought.

"This isn't some movie or story, Chi. Things like magic necklaces and flying carpets don't exist." Juu said heatedly.

"Then how do you explain this!" Bulma asked heatedly, throwing her arms out to the things that are more then real around them.

"And how do you explain the different color lights that we saw? We were all in the same car-" Chichi reasoned.

"It could have been the sun light reflecting off our gems on our neck, that's why we saw different colors." Juu explained logically.

"But I closed my eyes and **then **saw the lights." Bulma pointed out importantly.

Juu stayed silence for a moment, they could hear the morning birds singing, feel the sun rising to take its rightful place in the sky, and the wind softly blowing and brushing their skin.

"Let's say that it was the necklace that brought us here." Juu said slowly, "It could have happened anytime we put it on. Why in the car? Why that day, time, place?"

"Maybe it was because of our emotions." Bulma suggested thoughtfully,

"What were you feeling **right** before the lights?"

"I saw the cat and there was surprise, but then there was this other feeling of…." Chichi didn't know how to place the feeling.

"Dread?" Bulma helped.

"no"

"Excitement?" Juu propped, Bulma smirked at that one.

"no"

"Fear?"

"no"

"Anger?"

"no"

"Confusion"

"No, more like…peace," Chichi said thoughtfully.

Bulma had to crack up at that one. "You were about to see a cat die and you felt…peace?" Juu snicker along with Bulma.

"No, it wasn't like that." Chichi sighed. "I really wanted to get the car away from that cat, I screamed and closed my eyes for some reason my mind went from surprise to peaceful…blank…clear."

"Then maybe we should do the 'clear our minds and think peacefully' method and see if we can concentrate us back." Juu suggested sarcastically.

"It's not as easy as it sounds what about all the other variables? Where we stand, how we stand, how to trigger this emotion, etc. I mean when we came we '**fell'** into the lake, not appeared '**in'** it. Is there a specific time, day, place that only allows us to go through-" Bulma listed off.

"What? Do you mean that if this only can happen once every 2 thousand years then we're suck here forever?" Juu asked paling and crushing Chichi's hopefulness.

Tears started to trail down their faces when Bulma didn't answer, the hope in their eyes slowly drifting away.

Bulma didn't know how do answer them. She had a million questions of her own, but if they give up hope then they're never going to get back home. She walked over to her two close friends, her childhood friends, her sisters, she took their hands and pulled them into a comforting hug.

"We'll get back, even if I have to build a time machine, we will go back home." Bulma said as confidently as possible. Juu and Chichi nodded smiling and wiping their tears away.

"God, this is so cheesy." Juu said rolling her eyes after they separated. Bulma and Chichi chuckled.

"In the mean time why don't we enjoy this place." Bulma winked, "And it doesn't hurt the explore a little."

"O yah, we'll be the coolest kids in the block. We'll know all about the history of 200a.c." Chichi joked, moving back into a lighter mood.

Author's Note: So what do you think about the chapter so far? Did that explain a lot of things and fill in some of the missing parts? Don't worry all you b/v c/g k/j fans out there. There is going to be more of those coming up I just wanted you guys to know a little background info first. Remember to review!


	8. The War Begins

**Author's Note**: I'm back! I think I might have to bump this rating up a bit to R because of all the gore/violence and sexual contents that will be on later chapters that are coming really really close.

DBZ Fan Jess- Thanks for the top! I was thinking about starting on the v/b romance too. I mean, what's the point of this story if there's no b/v right? Thanks for the honest suggestion! Haha, I hope this chapter makes you happy!

* * *

_**Timeless Beauty  
**_-  
-  
**Chapter 7**: _The War Begins_

"You're testing my patience, baka onna." Vegeta growled at the blue hair female.

"You're testing mine, konoyaro! And my name is BULMA!" Bulma snared out angrily and glared at him from across the table. From the distance she could see a vain popping up on his temples. 'Score!' Bulma thought happily.

Juu, Chichi, Kakkarote and Krillen all tried to look causal throughout the whole conversation/argument when everyone, and I mean EVERYONE in the whole restaurant was focused on their table.

All of them are used to Bulma and the ouji's daily argument that shook the whole palace every morning and noon, for the past few weeks. But Kakkarote wasn't sure if the public is ready for such things. There was already a few women in the background that had fainted at the language that Bulma used. And to the ouji, no less!

The people were even more surprised when the ouji didn't have her locked up in the deepest, darkest cell after all the times she shouted and called him names.

The owner of the restaurant quickly walked over, placing various dishes of colorfully fragrance food on the table in front of them. Hoping the break the tension between the two and save the blue hair beauty's life.

Juu, Bulma, and Chichi's mouth dropped open as they watch dish after colorful dish of food being place on the table before them.

There lying on the table was various dishes of domburi, korokke, soba, gyoza, tempura, shushi, yakitori, okonomiyaki, sashimi, nikujaga, and bowls of rice. There was enough to feed 20 people and more!

"Ouji-san I hope our service meets your expectations." A man said humbly, kneeling down and bowing before Vegeta.

Vegeta-ouji just grunted in response and dismissed him when a wave of his hands.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the arrogant attitude that his always has. 'What a conceited ass!'

"Goku-kun," Bulma said sweetly, doing a 360 on her mood and drawing Kakkarote's attention away from the food. "Can you pass me the sake?"

It was obvious to **everyone** that **both** Bulma and Chichi have a huge crush on Kakkarote, which they pet named him Goku.

Vegeta frowned and practically rolled his eyes at the obvious Kakkarote. But what was this sudden feeling of…insecurity? Jealousy? He quickly shook it off.

"Are you sure b-chan? This is Junmai Dai Ginjyo, it's really strong." Goku asked concernedly.

"Don't worry about it son-kun, my tousan has been giving this stuff to me since I was 11." Bulma said nonchalantly, taking the bottle from his hand.

"That's explains the extensive brain damage." Vegeta muttered out and dug into his food.

"You-" Bulma started but got cut off when Juu stuffed a piece of shushi in her mouth.

"Eat up b-chan." Juu said lightly, trying to hide her smile when Bulma focused her glare at her.

Little Later….

Vegeta signaled for the owner to bring more sake. It turns out that the onna was quite a little drinker. Somehow they had started a drinking contest and after 15 cups of sake she was still going.

He smirked as he studied her a little more closely. Her silky blue bangs fell lightly over her half-lidded eyes, her cheeks were tinted with a little pink, her lips soft, plumed and slightly wet from the sake. Just thinking about kissing those lips, he started to feel himself go hard. Gods! And she doesn't even know how seductive she looks.

"Vegeta-Ouji!" A voice cried out somewhere outside the restaurant, snapping Vegeta's attention away.

"Vegeta-ouji!" The voice grew louder as a messenger ran in the restaurant and looked around for him. When he stopped the ouji he quickly ran towards him and bowed down stuttering everything out.

"Ouji…. the gates…..and the harbor at Chiba and Yokohama…it's being attacked by the Batochu!" The messenger rasped out trying to breathe from the run he just had.

Both alarmed and angered by the news, Vegeta quickly stood up, grabbing his sword and ran out. Goku and Krillin quickly followed as Vegeta and ran out too.

"Bulma-san, Juu-san, Chichi-san, you must hurry and follow me back to the palace where it is safe!" The messenger boy said turning to them.

Bulma, Juu and Chichi quickly got up and followed the messenger who looked no older then 12 out of the restaurant. Chichi's eyes widen at the chose that was around them.

People were running and screaming in terror. People who were sell food or products along the road quickly pact and left, as they heard a few explosions in the distance. Women and children ran towards their home pushing and shoving the old and the young to move.

"Quickly Chichi-san," The messenger said, urging them to move quickly.

They started to run down the street towards the palace. "Don't look back, just run!"

They slowed down a bit, after running to a much quieter place towards the palace. The fact that the three girls were wearing one of the most beautiful and elegant kimono's made didn't help their speed much.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked the boy tiredly.

"The Batochu! They're attacking Chiba and Yokohama!" The messenger boy huffed out as fast walked.

Before Bulma could stop she ran into someone before her. Just before she could fall she was pulled back up. The first thing that she notices about the man was that he was wearing western clothes.

"So-sorry," Bulma said looking up at him. 'He's definitely a hottie' she thought when she saw his, thick midnight blue hair and beautifully pale skin.

"No harm done, miss." He replied in an accent studying her back. He had greenish eyes too, they had a nice shade to it. But there was something behind those eyes…

"Bulma-san, we must hurry." The messenger boy said worriedly, not liking the man that held Bulma. Something is just not right about him.

Chichi and Juu watched too, there was just something eerily wrong about him.

"So you're the famous Miss Bulma, huh?" He smiled, "I must say it's an honor to meet you. I see the legend about your beauty isn't exaggerated…"

"Bulma-san?…" The messenger said braking her attention away from the stranger.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to go." Bulma turned ran down the road.

He didn't do anything to stop her, that is, not until she was out of sight. He lifted his hands to gesture and behind him quickly appeared a dozen ninjas.

"I want her." The man said in a surprisingly soft voice among the darkening sky. With that command heard, the ninja's ran forward past the man and towards the direction Bulma ran in.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is were it begins! No more of this background crap that I have been putting up that bored you guys half to hell. You can see that I'm using a little Japanese here so I'll make it dictionary if you don't understand. PLZ REVIEW!


	9. Enemies Without A Doubt

**Author's Note:** Ok this is the turning point, where I really started to change this. So start reading and review for me at the end! Once again:

The main enemy is no longer Frieza.  
-Everything is made neater.  
-Grammar, spelling mistakes have been corrected and improved.  
-Updates will be more continuous and frequent.  
-Chapters will be longer.

Um, this chapter is suppose to be 9 but it's also Well, just read and you'll get what I'm saying.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own'em. Toriyama would be mad at me.

* * *

_**Timeless Beauty  
**By Star-brella  
_-  
-  
**Chapter 8**: _Enemies Without A Doubt_

Blood…yet again he was covered with blood. How many times had it been that he's been in this situation?

In one swift movement, Vegeta thrust his sword straight through his opponent's chest, ending another life without a second thought. He relished in the power it gave him every time.

He saw around him only dead bodies, smoke, and in the far distance he could hear women and children crying and screaming throughout the village.

Turning towards the ocean, he saw the last of the Batochu's ships retreating across the horizon. 'Damn that bastard!' Pure hate flowing through his veins. He hadn't forgotten what that monster had done to him those years back. Never would forget.

"Vegeta-san!" Kakkarote's voice rang out through the ruins of the city.

He saw Kakkarote running up, trying to avoid stepping on as many carcasses as possible, he got there just in time to see Vegeta smash his fist into another warrior's face.

"This attack, we were not ready for it-" The kneeing, bleeding man choked out in utter fear.

"Not ready! Not ready!" Vegeta snared, growing angrier by the moment. "Then I take it you're not ready for this either, eh?" He threw another punch into the man's stomach, the man desperately trying to beg which sickened Vegeta even more.

"You fuckin' moron!" He spat, lifting him up with one arm punching him again. "If it weren't for the woman's capsules that can hold canons then they would have destroyed this place long ago!"

He reached for his sword that hung on his waist wanting to end the man's pitiful life when Kakkarote stopped him.

"Vegeta-sama!" Kakkarote shouted, "We should head back and report to the Ou-sama."

With a growl and a deadly glare, Vegeta dropped the broken man and climbed on his horse. Not waiting for anyone he rode off.

(Throne Room)

Vegeta-Ou paced back and forth in the throne room, he sighed and rubbed his aching temples.

Attacks on both sides had been made. Both Yokohama and Chiba were saved thanks to the capsules that the girl had made for them. But how long had Batochu been planning this? How did he get past all the guards? Damn that bastard! What was he planning now? What if the woman hadn't made those capsules? Which led to another problem, he sighed again.

Three hours before, some servant boy had brought Chichi and Juu back to the palace. Both of them wounded, and the third one was yet to be found.

The heavy doors were thrown back carelessly as Vegeta-ouji stormed in.

'Now getting the news to him…' Vegeta-Ou thought as he looked at the blood soaked Ouji striding quickly towards him, Kakkarote by his side.

Later….

Brolli sighed turning away from the meditating prince and towards the black ocean night, recalling how he got into sailing half way across the world in the middle of the night.

_Covered in sweat, blood, and dirt he walked quickly through the halls of the palace. _

_Just as he was about the open the door to the thrown room, it was thrown open with such force that it would have broken it into pieces. _

_He jumped out of the way from an angry Vegeta who strode past him. Kakkarote followed behind, stopping next to him and glanced at Vegeta who was heading towards the stables. _

"_Brolli-san, you're back!" Kakkarote slapped his shoulder and smiled._

"_What's going on here?" he gestured at Vegeta and some people rushing around._

"_We're going to the harbor. You have 10 minutes to get packed." Kakkarote ordered seriously and continued on the path Vegeta had taken. _

_Running a hand through his thick dark blue hair, he headed towards his room. 'There goes my hot bath.' He grumbled glancing down at his dirty form. As he walked down the halls he heard whispered bits and pieces from gossiping servants. _

"…_the attack from Yokohama destroyed half the city!…."_

"…_I heard it was from the Batochu forces!…"_

"…_Where is Ouji-sama going?" _

"…_.All the way to England to save the blue haired girl." _

_He stopped dead on his tracks when he heard the last part. A panic slowly but surely rose up in the pit of his chest. 'Bulma! They took Bulma!' His mind raced with all the possibility of what Batochu could be doing to her._

_Without further thought he quickly ran down the hall all the way back to his room. Once there he practically tore his door open, rushing in to pack a few clothes and ran out towards the harbor._

Heavy footsteps on the cold wooden floor of the ship jolted Brolli out of his thoughts. Turning away from the ocean he saw Nappa bending down to whisper to Vegeta.

Vegeta's originally closed eyes snapped open hearing Nappa's news. He stood up and walked inside, not acknowledging either of the men.

Brolli shook his head and looked back out the vast ocean.

If he hadn't known Vegeta for so long and if Kakkarote hadn't been such a blabbermouth, then he wouldn't have known that Vegeta-ouji, the cold, selfish, prideful, warrior that had broken the hearts of countless women, had finally fallen and fallen deeply for a certain blue haired beauty.

In the distance, in the night sky, he could see land. He got up and walked inside to get ready too.

(Island off of England)  
Batochu Base

Resting her back on the closed door, she looked around her for the first time since she had been locked in there. Lining the walls were rich, deep chestnut-colored tables, closets, mirrors, and drawers.

A maroon sofa stood next to the locked balcony, two loves seats next to a locked window, a king size canopy bed with dozens of maroon, soft, feather-filled pillows.

'At least I get to have a bed instead of a futon. And at least they have electricity here.' She thought grimly.

She was just about to go flop down on the comfortable bed when the corners of her eyes caught sight of a door on her right. 'Must be the bathroom door.'

Curiously she walked over and opened the door revealing black marble floors, a bathtub, a mirror that lined the side of the wall, and a large sink.

(Outside Castle Walls)

"Brolly and Kakkarote will follow me, everyone else go to the back and keep watch from there." Vegeta commanded, feeling the rage he had felt when he had first found out Bulma was taken from him. 'Those bastards will pay, especially Batochu.' He thought moving towards the gates at the side of the palace.

Vegeta and Goku slipped in, quietly and gracefully. Killing all the guards that they passed by without alarming the whole palace.

(Room)

"Very impressive." Bulma smiled slightly, doing a once over of the whole room.

Flopping down on the soft bed and leaning back on the pillows. She looked out the window, thinking back to the beginning of the day.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that those bastards had knocked her unconscious.

When she woke up she was in the room she was in now.

_As soon as she woke up five maidens practically dragged her towards the washroom. They successfully washed, cleaned, dressed, and fixed her hair all through her screams and struggles. _

_Like a first-class package on FedEx, she was rushed her out of the room and down the extravagant halls of the castle. Bulma didn't have the strength to struggle against the maidens as they rushed her down the halls. She was too busy looking at everything. From the high ceilings, to the paintings on the walls, to the windows that showed the landscape outside. _

_She stiffened when they stopped in front of a door, the head maiden held the door open for Bulma as she slowly walked in a large, elegant dinning room, her maroon grown rustling slightly. There was the classic fireplace, long table with candles, and the pictures along the walls. _

_What caught her attention were the three men sitting around the table. Her blue eyes focused on the man at the head of the table, no doubt the leader. _

_He had long silver hair that reached to his shoulders, but it was tied back in a ponytail. He looked no more then 26 at most even with the silver almost completely white hair. Though he was a slim man, she could see that he was the type that was born to be a leader. Neat, orderly, and well spoken. _

_Their eyes met and she felt her body tense in defense almost immediately. Behind those deep violate eyes he had there was something she couldn't name. _

"_So you're the famous Bulma Briefs." The soft flowing voice made her stand on edge. _

_The sliver haired man gestured for her to sit. When she didn't make an attempt to move, she saw the man she had bumped into earlier try to guide her to the table. _

_Giving him a dirty look she swiftly brushed passed him before he could touch her arm and took a seat on the other end of the, right across from the silver hair man. _

"_I must say that it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" The sliver hair man continued. His voice was soft, like a lullaby fogging her mind up. "I've heard so much about you." _

"…_About me?" Her throat was dry, coming out no more then a whisper. Her head was still spinning from the time travel…and now the kidnapping. Her eyes just couldn't seem to leave him, never loosing eye contact with the man in front of her. _

"_The one that invented these 'capsules'." He smiled softly at her. "Never in my life have I ever seen anything quiet like it. And you, a woman, had made this. I also heard that you upgraded the use of canons, isn't that true?" _

"_Who are you?" Bulma asked quietly, 'Great now my throat is sore from all the screaming I did earlier.' _

"_Oh yes! How rude of me not to introduce myself!" His expression was warm as he stood up and started towards her end of the table. "My name is Batochu Shigetaka." _

"_Batochu!" Bulma gasped the name, her deep blue eyes widened in shock. She stood up causing everyone in the room to look at her in surprise. I'm in the enemies land! As if things couldn't get any worst she just had to get herself kidnapped at a time like this. _

_Unnoticed to her, Batochu was already standing in front of her closely examining her expression and her flawless features. _

Bulma sighed and touched the warm sapphire gem around her neck. She closed her eyes and immediately memories of home started to fill her head. Of how she broke up with her last boyfriend, Alexander. How sweet Jay was with her all through her life.

Of how her dad spoiled her rotten all the time and how much of a drama queen she was back then. Of how whenever she gets into a really, big trouble she would call up her grandfather to save her from her furious dad and it worked every time.

She smiled slightly at those memories wishing that she was back at home. Her life used to be so simple compared to this one, so perfect. Unshed tears blurred her vision but she didn't move to wipe them off.

'Chichi, Juu. Where are you guys?'

Bulma looked up from studying her necklace when she heard a soft 'thunk' outside her bedroom door. She waited anxiously for the door to open, and jumped back when it slammed open instead of the soft open like always.

"Vegeta!" Her eyes widened when she saw Vegeta walking quickly over to her, with Goku and Brolly following behind. "How did you guys get in here? I thought you and Batochu were at war?"

"No time for your blabbering, Onna." Vegeta growled, his intense eyes sweeping over her figure to make sure they didn't hurt her. He quickly pulled her up from the soft bed towards the balcony. "We have to go before they find us."

Offended Bulma was going to talk back but Vegeta quickly lifted her in his strong arms and jumped the four story high balcony. Losing her voice as the wind rushed past her; the only thing she could think of doing was holding on to Vegeta tightly.

Then all she saw was black as she slipped from consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So what do you think? Come on! Throw me a bone here! Remember to review for meeeeee! 

nandemochibiotoko: Awww:hands n.d.m.c.o. a tissue: Me very very sorry! But don't worry, you'll find out what happens soon and I've got just the chapter to make you happy again….well, at least to stop crying…:hugs:

Limielie: awwww, thanks so much for the sweet compliments! Yah, last chapter was short. But I hope you liked this one since it's nice and long.

Distant-Mikomi: You sent me an email:looks around frantically: NOOO! I never got it:cries: But I'm glad you like my chapter….hehe, and that man is a little secrete until I reveal him :wink:

Maz: Hehe, wanted at least a little action in there! Thanks for the review! R&R for me again!

Candy the duck: Yah, I know last chapter was short, so I hope that this chapter satisfied you:hugs: Glad to heard from you every time!

Takuma: Yay! You like my fic :jump up and down happily: If you liked last chapter, I'm sure you'll like the upcoming ones :wink: R&R for me again!

DBZ-fan-jess: I'm glad you like this story too….I finally got inspired again, but it's a darn shame I had to reedit everything in order to post a new chapter, but there it is!

Goku's little sister: Aww, thanks! I'm so glad you liked my chapters! I hope you liked this one! Review for meeee!

Little-fighter88: Hehe, thanks for everything! You turly are the best ever for putting up with my many mistakes. Hope you liked this chapter!

HannahTendo: Soooo happy to hear that you like my story! It just makes me so happy to know that someone is out there :smiles brightly: Thanks so much! And review for me again!

Sharly: Glad you like this! Hope this chapter and my late updates didn't change your mind! Remember to review for me again!


	10. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Author's Note: So finally a progress in this story :cheers: Schools almost over and I don't know weather to be sad or utterly happy….hmm, probably the ladder. I'm going to start using a lot of Japanese words in the future chapters but don't worry, it'll be small phrases or one or two words here and there. Nothing you can't follow along with my glossary at the top or bottom.

**_Thank you to all my reviewers! You know I cherish each and every signal one of your reviews. Without all your encouragement and support I would have already given up on this fic!_**

Glossary:  
Sofu- grandfather  
Kimono- japanese clothing, male or female.

Thanks to **Little-fighter88** for beta-ing this.

_Disclaimer: _Toriyama won't like what I've doing to the characters. I don't own them, never have never will. On wit' da story!

* * *

**_Timeless Beauty  
_**_By Star-brella  
__-  
__-  
_**Chapter 9**: _One Step Closer, Two Steps Back_

(Imperial House of Japan)  
6:25am

Chichi sighed for the millionth time as she and Juu sat in the garden, waiting for news about Bulma.

"You think she's all right?" Chichi asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"She'll be alright…" Juu muttered, "She's just has to be."

"I want to go home." Chichi whispered, hugging herself as she watched the sun rise in the horizon.

"So do I, but even if we know how to we can't leave without Bulma." Juu sighed.

(Ship)

Bulma rolled over, her back sore from sleeping on the hard floor. The hope that she first had when she woke up slowly disappearing when she smelled the salt water, heard the water rustling near her. "Please tell me it was all a dream…all a dream, all a dream, all a god damned fucked up dream….please!" She prayed as she sat up, opening her eyes.

Whatever joy left in her was completely gone as she took in her surrounding. She laid on a cot inside the ship, the only men around were Brolly, Goku and Vegeta who sat on the floor across the small room.

All three of them were looking at her oddly.

"FUCK! WHY ME? WHY THE FUCK ME?" Bulma cried in frustration as she got up and stormed outside ignoring everyone else.

"Not a morning person is she?" Brolly smirked, before closing his eyes and going into his meditation.

…………………………………

Bulma let out a frustrated growl before flopping down on the wooden deck and leaning her head over the edge, staring down at the fishes that she could make out swimming next to the front end of the ship.

"Would you rather be back with that bastard?" Vegeta's cool voice asked, tinted with irritation. He had slipped out quietly after Bulma had stormed out.

Bulma slowly got up, turning to him and fixing her cold emotionless gaze on to his, almost making him blink in surprise at her lack of emotions for the first time since he had known her.

"No Vegeta." She spat his name out perfectly clear omitting any ending once again. "I don't want to be with Batochu, I don't want to be in Japan, I don't want to be in this fuckin' timeline. I **want** to go home." She ended up yelling in frustration, punching the wooden barrel next to her unknowingly making her tender skin rip and bleed.

"What the hell are you talking about? Timeline?" Vegeta asked irritation still in his voice as he looked at Bulma's bleeding hand.

"YES," Bulma screamed. "I told you that I come from the goddamn future where all of these things are already over with! Why are you fuckin' people so STUPID!" She screamed tears leaking out of her eyes as she continued punching the barrel.

Bulma didn't notice that the barrel had been pounded into pieces already as she continued to punch the wall behind it. She didn't feel the pain in her hand, didn't even notice the blood spraying onto the wall as she continued to punch it.

Vegeta frowned at her obvious frustration moving to pull her away before she broke her hand because of the improper way of punching. But surprisingly she jerked to a stop and moved to sit where she did before, dipping her hand in the Pacific Ocean.

"It's salt water." Vegeta stated, sitting down on the low table set up right behind her, pouring himself a cup of sake.

"I know it is." Bulma spat out bitterly, "I also know that the world is round, that all the nine planets are going to be perfectly in line tonight. That the eastern star will shine the brightest two days from now, that my dad is worried stick about me, that my mom doesn't care if I live or die because she's off fucking another man, and that I'll probably never make it back home."

Bulma cut herself off, tears falling freely from her eyes with her back to Vegeta. She didn't want him to see her crying, he would just make a smart-ass comment.

A moment of silence fell over them and all they heard was the ocean's soft song. The sun was slowly rising above the horizon making beautiful colors…calming Bulma's turmoil emotions.

"So Vegeta," Bulma asked quietly after awhile, "Are you happy?"

The question shocked Vegeta as he stared at her back. No one had ever used only his name before, yet this onna had never used ouji on his name. No one has ever questioned him before, yet this onna asked him so freely. But was he happy? He had everything, right?

Bulma turned around to look at him when Vegeta didn't answer her.

Vegeta stiffened with she focused her clear blue eyes on him, seemingly able to see through his soul. With a light-knowing smile she reached down taking the sake bottle, she took a long deep swing from it as she drank more then half.

"Are you happy?" Vegeta asked back with his emotionless voice as he watched her finish the bottle and reach for a new one in the bin.

"Yes, I **was** happy." Bulma stated opening the bottle, "I was very happy just last month, before I fell into that fuckin' lake of yours."

She took a full swing from the bottle, still not drunk. She swallowed the burning liquid, relishing the feel of the sake as it burnt its way down her creating a soft, fuzzy, tingling feeling.

"I was very **very** happy." A true smile crossed her face, looking up to the blue sky, "I had my daddy that loved me and gave me everything I wanted. I had my grandfather that spoiled me rotten. I'm the smartest person in class and hell probably the whole Eastern Hemisphere. I got a full scholarship to Harvard, Stanford, Oxford, and Princeton University. I had my close friends around me. And I'm drop dead rich and beautiful."

She grinned goofy at the last part, making Vegeta roll his eyes at her vainness.

She took another long swing before Vegeta took it from her and took a swing himself. Vegeta glanced at her now red cheeks from the amount she'd drank, his eyes traced her soft features and curvaceous figure.

Bulma shifted her body so her shoulder was on top of his chest as she rested her back against him.

"But…" Bulma began again, taking the bottle again from Vegeta. "There was only _this_ much of hate and bitterness I had in me." She said, closing both hands almost together. "My so called mother is a slut. She left me and my father for another man when I was just eight."

Vegeta heard the clear bitterness in her tone, and saw hate flashing within her deep blue eyes.

"Sounds like more then just _that_ much hate and bitterness you have." Vegeta chuckled softly, enjoying the feeling of her body so close to his as he studied her soft features.

"You know what it feels like to come home from school one day and find your own mother screwing another man? To watch your father's heart break? To have to listen to your parents argue until they finally spit up?" Bulma asked, tears again filling her eyes as took a deep drink. Her eyes lids dropped, tired and drunk.

Vegeta watched her eyes close, feeling the sudden urge to wipe away the tears that were trailing down her smooth face. Her silky locks spread cross is chest as she took another drink before he took it from her again.

"I swore to myself at that moment that I would never do what that bitch did. I would love my husband forever. I wouldn't cheat on him, he wouldn't cheat on me. He would love me like I would love him. I wouldn't remarry or run to another man if he died before me. We would be unshakable… unbreakable." Bulma said softly yet determinedly, taking the drink from Vegeta again.

"It is foolish to give your heart to someone else. They would be your weakness." Vegeta stated just as firmly, through somehow his heart thumped at her testimony. Vegeta looked down at Bulma when he felt her tilt her head up to meet his eyes. He had never seen her up this close before, only an inch away.

Her blue eyes smoky blue from drinks, searched his as if looking for something. Memorized by her very being, he leaned in closer. Her soft breath teasing the sensitive skin on his face.

Bulma surprised him by her bold movement; his eyes widened slightly as she dug her forehead between his neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent. He couldn't help but crush her closer to him, fully pressing every curve against himself.

And just as suddenly, she went limp. Glancing down at her he saw that she was asleep.

He mentally berated himself, aware of the uncomfortable hardness between his legs.

(Yokohama)

8:25am

"Morning sunshine," A rough voice chuckled humorously to what seemed to be an old crook, but known as the owner of the famous restaurant, Maifing.

The owner pulled the straw from his mouth and threw out a sloppy grin, revealing all his yellow stained teeth. Lifting his fifty-year-old, massive body up to greet his friend……a warrior no less.

"Ah, my boy. Haven't seen you for a long time…still in one piece I see." The old man's eyes sparkled with joy as he observed the young man before him.

At age nineteen, the young man before him already had looks that could melt women young and old. Pitch black hair reached his wide board shoulders which was tied into a low ponytail. Underneath the clothes, one could make out the muscular well-toned chest from all the training.

"Never been better, old man." There was a sparkle in his crystal blue eyes that always gave off a lively, mischievous glint. As if he knew a secrete no one else did.

"Well, don't just stand there boy. Come in an have some breakfast with an old man!" The owner boosted loudly, leaning his head back to give a joy filled laugh.

"As much as I love spending the whole day picking my nose with you, sofu…" Junichi answered tugging on the reins of the horse that stood behind him, "I have work to do. Maybe later."

Junichi was just about to add something else, but saw that his grandfather's eyes were focused very intensely on something behind him.

Junichi followed his grandfather gaze, turning around to see what he thought never existed in this world. He watched as her elaborate locks of blue hair blew against the wind, caressing her face. Watched entranced as she gingerly brushed her hair back behind her shoulder as she continued to look and walk around with a lost expression.

"Now I remember where I've seen her from!" The declaration of his grandfather snapped Junichi out of his daze, but his eyes never left the goddess that was right across the street from him.

Before he could ask, his grandfather shouted out, "Hey missy!" turning the beauty's head towards them.

And for that moment, time stopped for both of them as her ocean blue eyes clashed with his clear ones.

Bulma's eyes widened at the sight of Jay, her head swirled and she felt the ground beneath her move. In a blindness motion, she ran towards him longing to feel his strong arms around her, reassuring her that everything is all right, that there was no such thing as time travel, or alternate universe. She longed for his soothing deep voice to wash away all the confusion and fear she had felt for the past month.

Bulma pushed her legs to move faster, she was so close to him. Stretching out her arms towards him, her head suddenly filled with a loud shrilling scream, the ground reached for her yet again and her world went pitch black.

Junichi's caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. Shifting her in his arms, he shook her slightly in hopes of waking her.

"Sofu, do you know who she is?" Junichi asked, turning to the old man who now stood next to him, looking down at the girl with concern.

"Yes, she's a guest of the royal house. She and two other girls her age, came to eat here yesterday with the prince and Kakkorate." He answered, leading Junichi into the restaurant.

"If she is a guest of the royal house, wouldn't they have kept a better eye on her?" Junichi asked with an accusing tone in his voice, already he felt the need to protect her.

"Well, you've heard of the attack yesterday here and at Chiba right? It happened right when they were eating here. Ouji-sama ordered them to go back to the royal house but I'm guessing something happened along the way because just a few hours later I heard that she was kidnapped by Batochu's men." The old man explained as he took a sharp turn around the hall, which lead to a private room.

Junichi took in the information as his grandfather spread the futon out. Laying her down and pulling covers up, they sat beside her still deep in thought.

"I'll go bring some water in for when she wakes up." The old man walked out, sliding the door closed behind him.

Junichi gave out a sigh and pulled out the sword that hung from his hip, placing it next to him on the floor. A soft mumble from her lips caused him to look back at her still sleeping form.

He freely studied her in wonderment. Against his own will, his callused hands reached to brush back a lock of blue hair, relishing at how soft and silky it was.

(Yokohama's Harbor)

8:30am

He cursed under his breath quietly, glancing at the ouji who was talking to the merchants that were present during the attack.

"You tell him, Kakkarote." Brolli said quickly, he had no doubt that the news that Bulma had wandered off would piss the ouji off.

"What! No, why me?" Kakkarote's eyes widened. "I don't wanna die yet."

"Nor do I." Brolli muttered, and glanced towards Nappa. A slow smirk spread across his face as he said "and nor do we have to."

Goku followed his friend's gaze, landing on an unaware Nappa who was gathering the horses for the ride back to the royal house.

(Mai-fing Restaurant)

Bulma groaned, reaching a hand up from the covers to her forehead. Her head burned from the inside. The shrilled scream that covered all her other senses was now gone but the lingering effect was still there making her head light and her hearing sensitive.

"So you're awake. I thought you would never wake up." A soft teasing voice filled her ears, a voice so familiar that she thought for a second everything had been a dream.

She sat up quickly wanting to see the speaker, but had to clutch her head when she felt her head spin.

"Whoa, easy there." Strong, warm hands held her shoulder, making her world much steadier.

Bulma turned slightly, seeing the face of the last person she saw before passing out. Her eyes filled with tears of relief seeing him.

"Jay!" She sobbed clinging to him tightly, letting her tears fall freely. "I was so scared, I thought I would never see you again!"

Junichi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh, Have…we…met before?" Surly he would never have forgotten meeting such a creature.

He felt her stiffen in his arms at the words he'd just spoken. Felt her shift back slightly to look closely at him, then felt her jerk back from him with surprise written on her delicate features. Already he missed the warmth of her body so near his.

"You're….not….Jay." She whispered, mostly to herself. Whipping away her tears she studied him yet again. She felt the disappointment seep in when she saw that he really wasn't Jay. His body was more muscular, his midnight black hair was long, tied in a ponytail. His clear blue eyes were intense, and much more focused then Jay's mischievous ones could ever be.

Junichi could do nothing but watch as emotion after emotion passed through her face and eyes. The confusion and sadness in her eyes made him want to pull her back in his arms again, to protect her from whatever was hurting her.

"I-I'm sorry. You just looked so much like my friend…..I thought…for a moment…that…" She trailed off. Amazement still on her face as she watched him move to get her some water.

(Harbor)

Brolli and Goku couldn't help but wince when they heard the harsh crack of Nappa's jaw and Vegeta's fist connect. That could have been either one of them in Nappa's place if they didn't trick him into telling Vegeta.

Not bothering to even take a second glance at Nappa's bleeding form on the ground Vegeta turned to Brolli and Goku, the black fire burning within his eyes suffocating them with every passing second.

"Find her." His voice was even, soft, but they sensed the dangerous tone beneath it; like water no one dares to disturb.

Not sparing a second, they took their horses and went towards the city.

A string of vicious curses was let out under Vegeta's breath as he jumped onto his horse, riding off in top speed.

…Change of Scene…

Junichi scratched his head in confusion, making Bulma giggle.

"You lost me somewhere along the lines of 'time travel' and 'future'." Junichi shrugged giving up and taking a drink of his tea.

"I know, I tried to explain to Vegeta and Ou-san too but they don't seem to understand either." Bulma replied finishing her dim sum. She missed Junichi's wide eyes when he heard her say the ouji's name so freely. No one would dare to say his name, and without a title much less.

"Speaking of which, I think we should start heading back before they comb the whole city for you." Junichi grinned, gathering his sword.

Bulma nodded, bowing slightly to the old man who grinned back at her before following Junichi out.

"How far is the royal house from here?" Bulma asked curiously as Junichi jumped onto his black horse.

"Just an hour at normal speed." Junichi held out his hand for her to take, he watched with amusement as she pouted down at her elegant light blue kimono that would make her have to ride sideways.

She took his hand, shifting to a comfortable spot on his strong chest.

"Ready?" Junichi grinned happily down at her. Seeing her nod he tapped the horse to move.

He looked ahead, feeling her eyes still on him. After a belief moment when she still didn't look away he met her gaze cocking an amused eyebrow up.

"You have something to ask, just ask."

"How old are you?" she said bluntly, which he was starting the get used to by now.

"19."

"Rank in army?"

"One of the top three generals."

"Any brothers and sisters?"

"Nope."

"Wife?"

"Nope." He chuckled at the soft yet bold creature in his arms. It felt right with her.

"Girlfriend?"

"A wha?"

"You know, a person you're seeing. A potential wife." Bulma explained, her blue eyes sparkling.

Junichi was about to answer when he saw someone riding quickly straight at them. His eyes widened when he saw it was Vegeta. But what caught his attention was the murderous look in Vegeta's eyes, his intense eyes never left his and Bulma's figures.

"Don't be shy, you can tell me…" Bulma's teasing voice reached Vegeta's hears as he slowed his horse.

Junichi looked back down at Bulma when he felt her gently tugs on the folds of the kimono at his chest, trying to get him to answer. He couldn't help but look back up towards Vegeta who was glaring at him like he had stolen something from him.

Finally noticing his attention on something behind her she turned and gasped.

"Vegeta." That barely came out as a whisper. She could tell he was pissed, hell the whole street had nearly cleared out at the murderous aurora he was emanating.

Vegeta stopped his horse in front of Junichi's horse. He felt a wave of anger and jealousy flow through him at the way Junichi was holding Bulma, how close they were together.

"Ouji-sama." Junichi said, bowing as much as he could on top of the horse.

"Junichi when did you get back?" His voice was soft, merely a whisper as he regarded his childhood friend and one of the three top generals.

"This morning, ouji-sama."

"Do you know whom you are holding so close to you?" This time there was a threat in his voice and Bulma didn't look at either of the men, focusing her gaze on the horse.

"Yes, she told me everything. Bulma and I were just heading back to the royal house." Junichi answered him evenly, if he was any lesser man he wouldn't have met ouji's eyes at that moment. But he did, and he held it for what could have been the longest time any man was able to hold the Ouji's eyes.

Just as he was about to crack from Vegeta's vicious glare, they heard a voice.

"Junichi!" A voice broke out their intense stare, they both looked towards the two horses speeding their way.

Bulma looked up seeing Brolli and Goku, grateful for the distraction from the tense atmosphere. She really needed to start breathing again, or she would have passed out.

Just as Brolli and Goku stopped their horses near Junichi's and started greeting him, Vegeta tapped his horse.

"We need to head back." Vegeta gruffed out lowly. Goku and Brolli rode on either side of Junichi as they followed Vegeta.

Junichi grinned down at Bulma, "Any harder, then I think my shirt would have been permanently wrinkled."

Bulma blushed not realizing she had been clutching the cloth near his chest where she had first begun to tug him. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok, makes me feel even more of a man."

"You're a man? Really? Could've fooled me." Bulma mocked shocked.

"She got you man." Brolli laughed out at that, getting a glare from Junichi.

"Yah, well she got Vegeta too." Goku said from the right of them, "You should have seen the way he looked when he found out you wandered off, Bulma."

"Really!" Junichi raised an eyebrow with interest. "Who got the hit?"

Goku couldn't help but grin sheepishly but yet coyly at the question.

"Nappa." Both Goku and Brolli said, giving a boyish grin that reminded Bulma of their true age, which was only a year older than herself.

Junichi couldn't help but laugh out, his body shaking at the picture he had in his mind of a pummeled Nappa.

"You're so mean." Bulma scowled, but couldn't help but grin at his carefree features.

She turned to the front when she heard Vegeta's horse take on a gallop, leaving them all behind. She watched Vegeta's retreating figure until it disappeared in a distance with a guilty heart for causing him to be angry.

Bulma sighed tiredly, leaning into Junichi's warm, chest. His arms tighten around her form unconsciously.

(Imperial House of Japan)

Noon….

"Chichi stop pacing, I'm sure she's alright."

"Well, what do you except me to do?" Chichi shouted at Juu's nonchalant form. They were at the front steps of the royal house, two guards stood on either side of the arch. It seemed that as long as they stayed within the bounds it's ok.

"Well Vegeta did say she's safe." Juu reasoned, still sitting on the stone steps.

"Yah, and that's **all** he said. Just a 'she's safe', like that's going to answer all the questions I have." Chichi huffed.

"Look!" Juu shouted, smiling widely as three-horse advance slowly towards the gates.

Chichi quickly got up, seeing a flash of blue. "It's her! It's her!" She squealed.

…Change of scene….

"Look Bulma!" Goku smiled, seeing Chichi and Juu in a distance.

Bulma glanced up, and her eyes widened at the sight of Chichi and Juu. A smile broke out on her face for the first time during the whole ride after Vegeta rode away.

"Hurry up Junichi! HURRY!" Bulma tugged impatiently at Junichi's kimono, she could hardly sit still as they neared the arch.

Junichi started off in a gallop at her request, stopping in front of two other girls that his grandfather mentioned earlier.

With a squeal she jumped down from the horse and into both Chi and Juu's arms. The three of them starting asking each other so many questions all at the same time, none of them seemed to be hearing.

Finally Juu's scream of shock stopped them. They all turned to look at Junichi which was what Juu was looking at.

"Onii-chan…." Juu took a hesitant step towards Junichi.

"No Juu." Bulma said with sadness in her eyes. "He's not Jay. His name is Junichi."

"He looks so much like…." Juu trailed off, her eyes still focused on him. Not daring to look away.

"I know…." Bulma laid her hand on Juu's shoulder, "That's what I thought at first too."

"Yah, Bulma's right." Chichi said quietly, her brown eyes still fastened onto the man before them. "This guy is much more….more…."

"Taller." Juu observed; her twin wasn't much taller then her, but this man was almost as tall as Goku.

"And mature…" Chichi finished.

Junichi found himself staring at what would be a girl version of himself, except the blonde hair. More questions raised, confusion spread like wild fire as he gazed at the blonde before him. Their attiutes are so…different from all the women of today.

"Wow, you're not even back for one day and already you've got everyone's attention." Raddize said, walking down the steps to meet them.

"Raddize!" Junichi greeted one of his close friends. "I see you're still alive, God must have a sense of humor." He joked, getting a laugh from Goku and Brolli.

"Tell me all about it later," Raddize smirked indicating Vegeta's mood, and ignoring his comment. "Right now, Ou-sama sends for you."

Junichi nodded, glancing back at the three girls his gaze lingered on Bulma longer before turning to go.

"Ooooohhhh." Chichi cooed, nudging Bulma in the arm catching the look Junichi gave her.

"O stop." Bulma growled, crossing her arms and starting up the many steps.

"Well that explains a hell of a lot." Juu said behind her, making Bulma turn and arched an eyebrow up in question.

"Vegeta's worst than usual mood." Chichi filled in; making Bulma looked down in guilt.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think about the new/old character, Junichi. Hehe, I should tell you now that he looks exactly like the Jay in Bulma's timeline, and both of Jay and Junichi are #17…except….they are two different people….(did you get what I just said?). errmm, if you didn't feel free to tell me and I'll explain it to you further. 

This chapter was lonnnnggg wasn't it? It's suppose to last you until I get another chapter out which would be around….next month-ish. But review and tell me what you think!


	11. Blinded By Your Touch

Author's Note: yes, I know. I should really start to finish my other fics before putting out new ones. And I should definatly start updateing sooner. But as you know, graduation day is almost near and I've been quite busy for the past few weeks so I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait :smiles brightly: The sad news is that my beta-reader little-fighter88 is retiring from her work with me so now I'm beta-less :cries:

**If anyone is interested in beta-ing for me then feel to contact me via email or review!**

_Disclaimer_: All belongs to Toriyama. Except for a few original ones here and there.

* * *

_**Timeless Beauty  
**__By Star-brella  
_-  
-  
**Chapter 10**: _Blinded By Your Touch_

"_There is always some madness in love.  
__But there is also always some reason in madness."  
__--Friedrich Nietzsche_

Batochu's dark purple eyes reflect calmness, void of any emotion as he sat motionless in the armchair in his balcony that over looked the city he ruled over.

A tall man shifted behind him, trying to decipher his mood. Finally after working up his nerves, the tall man opened his mouth to inquire.

"Are you displeased with my choice of action, Nakaigo?" Batochu's soft voice asked from the chair, cutting the question that was going to come out of Nakaigo's mouth.

"No, never." Nakaigo replied quickly, before hesitantly adding "But I am confused about why you let the ouji take her back. You stressed so highly to me that the girl is of great importance and that she is not to be hurt in anyway…."

Batochu smiled, but didn't turn away from the scenery so the smile was unseen by all. "And she is. The girl is not to be harmed for she is the one that will determine to fate of this world…as it is told in the prophecy."

A silent moment passed; clearly able to hear the afternoon birds sing, the wind whispering through the leaves, rustling through the warm summer day.

"Was it--was it all a test?" Nakaigo asked, he is one of the brightest and most loyal men to Batochu. "To see if the girl is really the one?"

"I have no doubt that she is the one from the very beginning." Batochu explained with patients that many men would have lost by now. "But what I wanted to see was how much she is worth to the ouji. And indeed, she has not fail to meet my expectations."

"Batochu-sama," His voice was firm, but for the first time in his life he felt a shy as to ask this, "You have given me much for my service and I am forever grateful. But when this is over, I wish to have the girl above all the gold you promised me." He fell silent, waiting for his master's reply.

0000000

(Royal House)  
8:35am

Junichi walked across the garden, sitting on the rock chair and table in the middle of the garden. He watched as the early rays of the sun glistened off of the water in the lake. Closing his eyes as he listened to the birds chirp energetically.

After six and a half months away from home, he and Brolli had finally taken out the last of Korea's Empire and any defenses they had.

Vegeta and Kakkarote had gone to the seas of South China. Conquering more land than any man in history could have ever done in less than a year; all that was left was the national capital, Beijing. And now that they have Korea, there will be no problem taking out the capital.

Briefly, his mind fled to a certain blue hair girl. Lately he's been doing a lot of that…thinking about her.

00000000

"Can we go _after_ breakfast?"  
"No."  
"Then can we go _before_ lunch?"  
"No."  
"How about _after_ lunch?"

"**No**. Now stop pestering me onna." Vegeta didn't bother to hide his annoyance while walking towards the training room with Bulma right behind him.

"What's wrong with you!" Bulma demanded, her eyes burning onto his back as he kept walking ignoring her.

"Nothings wrong with me." Vegeta replied shifting the sword on his waist, picking up the pace that forced Bulma to a light jog to keep up.

After a few seconds Bulma's patience ran out. She slipped past him, stopping herself in front of him; which forced him to stop also in fear of knocking her over.

"_Nothing's_ wrong with you…." Bulma narrowed her eyes, dragging the words. "Why are you avoiding me?"

At her question, he let out a short laugh. More like a sarcastic snort.

"Avoiding you! What made you think I would have to avoid _anything_, much less anything in my own home? And much less a mere woman?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Bulma shot back not removing her gaze always from him. She had kick her own ass out of bed two hours before her usual time just to wait outside his door until he came out to be able to catch him. It's been four whole days since she was able to actually see him. "Where were you during breakfast? Lunch? Dinner?"

"I eat when I want to." He stated icily, justifying himself. He crossed his arms as he took in the image of the woman that has plagued his dreams for the past month. She seemed to only grow more beautiful within the span of these past few days.

"And you promised to take me to the city last week." Bulma growled out, placing both her hands on her hips and sending her full glare onto him. Her pale peach kimono hung beautifully around her form; it was made specifically for her. Her hair was tied in a simple yet elegant design.

He's father is spoiling her too much.

"The world does not revolve around you, onna." His voice was a low dangerous tone, as he took a step closer to her. As if threatening her, but she didn't feel threatened at all and even if she did she still wouldn't have backed away. "I'm not your babysitter. If you want to go so damn much then ask-"

"I'll take her." A voice cut between them, making both Bulma and Vegeta turn to the source. Vegeta's eyes narrowed heatedly when he saw who it was. His dark eyes burnt onto his life long friend as Bulma walked towards Junichi and away from him.

(Kyoto)  
**June 2nd, 2005**

"Jay! Juu! Dinner is ready!" A distant honey filled voice shouted from the lower floors of a cozy looking house.

Jay scratched his head in slight frustration, staring down at the calculus problem from his homework. He was in his room, which was surprisingly clean for someone like him. He had just spent the last 2 hours studying for the upcoming exam.

Funny, he may be the school's biggest troublemaker but he still manages to get straight A's without beating up a nerd for homework.

Sighing he finally gave up. His stomach gave out a growl of protest already smelling the food of his mother's delicious cooking. Pushing the chair back from his desk, he got up and ran downstairs.

Smirking when he saw that most of the foods made were his and his twin's favorite.

"Jay honey, get your sister down here." His mother commanded after seeing only her son. She went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

Quickly turning, he ran back upstairs to the room next to his. Bursting through without even knocking. He came to a sudden halt when he found the room dark and untouched since morning. _That's odd, didn't she already get off from cheerleading practice?_

His boyish features turned into one of seriousness and deep concentration. An unnamable feeling brushed passed him, making him resist a shiver. He brushed it off when he heard the phone rang in the hall.

"Will you get that Jay!" His mother's muffled voice trailed up. More than slightly irritated, Jay snatched up the phone right on the third ring.

"Hello?" Hearing nothing after a few seconds, he roughly placed the phone back on its receiver and proceeded downstairs.

"Juu's out, probably over at Chichi or Bulma." Jay stated, finally able to sit down and start eating.

……..

Takanobu Briefs placed the book down on his desk before getting up and walking out of his study. The doorbell that had interrupted him the first time sounded through the empty house again as he walked to the door.

At the sight of the woman in front of him, he smiled warmly.

"Bunni! What a pleasant surprise to find you here." Takanobu exclaimed, letting her in.

"Takanobu, how are you this evening?" Bunni smiled back, her short blonde hair pinned up neatly.

"Very good. Thank you. Is there a reason why you came over so late?" Takanobu led her to the living room where they took a seat. Bunni was one of Bulma's teachers in elementary. It was a year after Bulma moved on to high school that Takanobu started going out. After six years of dating, he had finally purpose to her last month, Bulma supporting their decision with enthusiasm. Bulma and Bunni got along quite nicely, better than she had with her real mother.

"Is Bulma here?" Bunni asked, turning her head to the door as if looking for her.

"No. Actually, I think she's over at one of her friends house." Takanobu replied, trying to remember if his daughter ever left a message saying she would be somewhere. Wherever she is, she wasn't home.

"Good." Bunni grinned with a mischievous look in her light blue eyes. "As you know Bulma's 18th birthday is coming up, along with her graduation."

"Of course! Can you believe how fast she is growing? And just yesterday she was running up and down these stairs with dirt on her face." Takanobu sighed sadly.

"Yes, she has grown into a fine young lady." Bunni's eyes soften thinking about the bright, energetic, sweet girl when Bulma was just in grade school. "I think it's time to celebrate her accomplishments, and I know just the perfect way to do it!"

00000000

Bulma yawned as she pulled off the two outer layer of her kimono, inwardly grouching about how hot it was and the servants making her wear double layers. She knew that the more layers someone wears, especially a lady, the more it signified a person of importance. But still, she would rather someone mistake her for a servant than be cooked alive in the layers of kimono.

She glanced around Vegeta's room, seeing that it was almost like the one she shared with Chichi and Juu. There were a few scrolls hanging on the wall, a picture of a tiger. On the far wall stood a low table meant for drinks and food. Next to his futon was a low box like self that had piles of scrolls and books on top of it.

Walking over to his futon, she sat down without a second thought. Mentally cursing him for not taking her to town like he promised and also taking Junichi away; saying that they both had business to attend to.

She huffed to herself thinking of how he just brushed passed her without a second word. Pulling out the many heavy pins and jewelry used to decorate and hold her hair up. She sighed happily when her hair was finally released from the complex twists, falling down past her shoulders onto her middle back.

So why was she here again? She glanced around warily at the spacious room. That's right, she was here to yell at Vegeta when he comes back from whatever meeting he claimed he has to go to. Grabbing a book from the low shelf, she started reading, understanding every word that was written in old Japanese.

0000000000

Chichi blushed, not knowing whether she should turn or stay were she was when she saw Kakkarote standing in the middle of the large garden with his naked chest heaving in all its glory. But once he started his sword fighting with another man, she couldn't look away from his elegant and powerful swings. His muscles rippling with every move as a thin layer of sweat coated him.

She watched as he ended the fight with a final blow, knocking the sword out of his opponent's hand with ease. Chichi marveled at how his serious and intense expression changed to a friendly and kind one as he and his opponent bowed to each other.

And by god, her heart pounded, her stomach fluttering watching as he turned his head towards her, a light smirk in place. His dark eyes focused onto her and she felt every nerve wake up.

000000000

So he had lied, no big deal right? Than why is he still thinking about the same issue since this morning? He glanced up at the three men sitting at the low table with him, seeing that they were just as bored as he was. Except he wasn't nearly as bored as they were since he had been having a mental debate with himself the whole time.

"Vegeta-sama?" A crinkled voice brought him back. Vegeta focused on the man known to be one of his father's advisors and also his, Brolly, Kakkarote, and Junichi's old teacher.

"That will be all." Vegeta dismissed getting a loud sigh from both Junichi and Brolly who didn't bother to hide their relief that the torture had finally ended. Vegeta couldn't help the smirk that crept up his face as the two men slouched over the low table.

"Well that was just cruel." Brolli rubbed his temples, it felt like it would explode from the old man's blabbing. "Pure self inflected pain, Vegeta. That was just pure self inflected pain."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight after this; brings back all the bad memories." Junichi seconded, wondering what in god's name had caused his friend to call on their old teacher to go over 'some' of the elements of battle and war. And by 'some' it usually takes up the whole morning and afternoon for the old man to stop.

Vegeta's chuckles made the two men glare up at him.

"This isn't funny. Do you know how many brain cells are killed after this?" Junichi exclaimed, pouring himself sake.

"Right, and we all know you don't have that many to begin with." Brolli laughed along with Vegeta as they got up, walking out to the already setting sun. "I can't believe I missed a whole day listening to him. I'm going to bed." Brolli declared before bowing slightly and walking off.

"So what made you call the old man out?" Junichi asked as they walked towards their rooms. "And why the hell did you drag me down with you?"

"Just wanted to refresh my memory." Vegeta shrugged indifferently. Then smirked before adding, "And I thought it would do you good to listen as well." He was lying again; he didn't want Junichi to take Bulma out when he had refused her even though she asked him first.

"Well you thought wrong. And that didn't refresh my memory, that nearly killed it." Junichi bowed before walking into his room, shaking his head.

Vegeta continued on the hall. Passing by many doors he paused at a particular one; the one were the onna was staying in. Shaking himself mentally he continued on towards his room.

Sliding the door open, he walked in taking off his kimono leaving himself naked from the hip up before lighting the candle that sat at the low table. Turning he blinked in surprise seeing someone sleeping on his futon. Silently walking over, he kneeled down to take in the image of the woman that had consumed his thoughts the whole day.

She was contently sleeping, her form spread out freely across his futon as if it was her own. Her soft hair was thrown back carelessly, flowing without restrain around her head. Unable to resist, he brushed a lock away from her face before grazing the back of his hand against her soft cheeks. He watched in transfixed fascination as she leaned towards his touch still sleeping. He held himself back from bending down and taking her lips within his own as she bit her lower, plump lip.

Clearly and without restrain or hesitation he let his eyes take in every curve and outline of her body that her thin white, inner layer kimono would allow. Unconsciously he wondered how it would feel to have her wrapped in his sheets every night after taking her over and over again. Shaking those thoughts away from his head, he looked to see one of her hands barely clutching one of his books.

I couldn't help the light tug on the end of his lips when he read the cover. It was one of the hardest and complicated book that he had ever came across, and in only one evening she had already gone through more than half of the book. He had no doubt that she understood every word from what he had seen her do/teach.

Getting up he took his sword from his waistband, placing the sword on the rack against the wall before going over to his low table again. Sitting down on the other side of the room, to distant himself from her, he glanced at her still sleeping form before reaching for the bottle of sake.

000000000

"Where have you been?" Juu asked popping her head out from behind the dressing board.

"I was just wandering around." _With the sweetest, hottest guy ever._ Chichi answered lightly a brilliant smiled on her face the whole time. "Where you waiting here the whole time?"

"Do I look like a loser to you?" Juu asked back, her face glowing with happiness at the thought of how she had spent her evening today. "I just got back a few minutes before you."

"Where is Bulma anyways?" Chichi inquired, pulling the pins and jewelry off her hair.

"I last time I saw her she was complain about Vegeta not bringing her to town as he promised. She probably went to go yell at him." Juu walked out, walking over to her futon before spreading it out.

000000000

Bulma jotted awake all of a sudden. Sitting up she found that she could barely see anything in the dark room. She must have fallen a slept while waiting for Vegeta, it was probably very late now.

Barely able to see even her hands, she shakily stood up on her feet. Her body was a bit numb by the hard floor. Inching forward, she recalled there being a table around there somewhere.

Suddenly her foot slipped on one of the jewelry she left on the floor, which she overlooked. Shock and fear gripped her making her unable to scream out, feeling the air rush at her as she fall she knew that her body will hit against the wall, floor, or the edge of a sharp table soon.

In a brief second, strong arms wrapped around her stopping her fall. It pulled her safely against a muscular chest. Her breath was heavily tickling his bare chest, his sensitive skin prickling. Her heart pounding wildly against his chest with her pressed up against him.

"Ve-Vegeta?" Her voice held a hint of confusion and uncertainly as her blue eyes tried to adjust to the dark.

Unlike her, his trained eyes can clearly make out her flush face, and blue eyes in concentration as she tried to make out his features. His arms were still around her waist, pressing her tightly against him though she didn't make any move to get away.

Bulma blinked, furrowing her brows in slight frustration when she still couldn't see anything. A stupid thought crossed her mind that she went blind, and had it weren't for the moonlight shining dimly through the crack of the door she would of considered that thought more. Biting her lower lip lightly, she realized that her hands were flat against his chest. His naked chest. His naked muscular chest.

He watched silently, barely breathing in fear of breaking her movements. Her hand slowly reached up in the dark.

Her fingertips slightly grazed against his jaw. Surprising her of how close he was to her and yet she made no move to back up. Unable to stop though she had no doubt it was Vegeta, she let her fingers trace the strong jaw before moving over to trace his angular brows. She let her eyes closed, picturing him in her mind as her fingers drew him out.

He watched her every movement, not daring to look away from the angel within his arms. Watching as her eyes fluttered close as if trying to picture him in her mind. Her gentle fingers slowly tracing his lips, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss it. His eyes took in her features, and without realizing it he was leaning down closer to her.

Bulma stiffened but didn't move away, feeling his nose brush ever so lightly against hers. She felt him stop, but didn't move away since he felt her tense up. She was sure he could feel her heart pounding against him for that brief moment of stillness between the both of them. Her eyes remained closed, the hand that laid comfortably against his bare chest marveled at how soft it felt compared to how rough it looked. Lifting her head up slightly, brushing her nose against his knowing that their lips were only inches away now.

She felt his lips brush against hers, he paused as if asking for permission for more. Her hand slowly weaved into his thick strong hair, as her lips seek out for his again. This time he captured her lips with a passion, dipping his tongue expertly in.

She moaned breaking the kiss throwing her head back when she felt his callused hand inside the folds of her kimono, lifting her thigh against his waist as he sent heated kisses onto her neck. He pushed her back against the wall behind her, grinding his hips against her and hearing her gasp when she felt how hard he was. He watched as her eyes clouded with unadulterated passion and desire, her cheeks flushed red, her lips swollen and red from his caress. Her breathing was rapid, the only thing that could be heard in the room. He buried his face against her neck and shoulder trying to calm his raging emotions and his body. His head was dizzy as he inhaled her unique scent, which was intoxicating.

"um, Vegeta…" Her soft voice like silver bells. "You do know that it's me right? Not one of your 'call-on' whores." She blushed feeling his deep chuckle vibrate against his chest before he pulled back leaving her against the wall. And without him, she felt empty and lonely in the dark room.

Vegeta watched her looked around blindly wondering where he went off to when he was just a step in front of her. He watched amusedly as she shifted slightly, one hand playing with her own hair, listening intently for any sound. He moved out of her way silently when she made a bold step forward one hand out in front of her.

She knew what Vegeta was trying to make her do but she refused to give in and call out for him. It felt like she was standing in the middle of no where, pitch black she could see nothing and she could near nothing. For the first time in her life she knew what it felt like to be blind, deaf and hunted.

Vegeta saw her defiance, watching as she took another step forward. He a smirk graced his face as she struggled to remember the design of his room, or where the table was.

Taking a deep breath, Bulma calmed her nerves. Ignoring the intense stare coming from somewhere. "Futon…" She whispered to herself, turning around knowing that was were she was. "Books…" She turned to her right were the piles of books should be.

Unbeknown to her, Vegeta was only a step behind her as she took another step to where the books were.

"Table…" Bulma slowly made another step. If she remembered correctly it should be on the far side of the room, so she had a few more steps she should make.

Vegeta walked up behind her, pulling her against his chest before kissing her neck sensually. He smirked when she leaned back against him, turning her around his lips eagerly sought out for hers bringing her in a deep kiss. Suddenly he pulled back, yet again only a step in front of her.

"That's cheating!" Her confused expression turned to one of anger when she realized what he did. He did that purposely just to throw her off her sense of direction. Now she had no idea which way she was facing.

He held back another laugh seeing her murderous look, it was like watching a storm set in. She turned away from him, taking a blind shot and walking to the right. Wrong choice. Her foot accidentally kicked the table with books, most of it came tumbling down and in surprise she jumped back yet again slipping on a book.

But this time she wasn't afraid because she knew he would catch her. And he did. Within a second of her fall, he had her safely braced in his arms. He quirked a brow up as her arms immediately wrapped tightly around his waist so that he couldn't walk away, her head buried against his neck and shoulder as his fingers played with her hair.

After a moment he lifted her up, carrying her to the futon before laying her down gently. She pulled the covers on, as Vegeta watched from next to the futon.

"Vegeta?" she called after a second of not hearing any movement. The only responds were his fingers grazing her face, telling her that he was there. Holding onto his hand, she pulled him into the bed molding her back to his chest as he gladly wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes yes, the b/v is definitely starting here. So tell me what you think!

**DBZ-fan-jess**- :hugs: you know I appreciate the honesty right? I doubted the last chapter too, but I wanted/needed thing to start moving faster.

**bchan2007**- :crushes b-chan in a tight hug: aww, those are such sweet and encouraging words you said. Thank so much, you know u're always my fav author!

**Lady Rin9677**- :smiles brightly: Thank you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! Thank you so much for the review!


End file.
